The God of Time
by ATmac05
Summary: The pain of the past exists even for Kaileena, and she is forced to relive it as her and the Prince return to the land of her birth, and the hell of her father. The God of Time. Prince x Kaileena
1. Needed

**The God of Time**

**A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic on Prince of Persia. I got a sudden spark of inspiration so here it is. This chapter has a main focus on Kaileena. Sorry to those of you who don't like her.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? If I owned the Prince of Persia franchise I would be spending my time writing fanfiction on it.**

**Chapter 1 Needed**

The silky black-haired woman's eyes opened in small slits as the shining sun hit them suddenly. She instinctively moaned and pulled the sheets up to conceal her head from the bright rays. They still shone through with no ferocity spared. She had no choice but to smirk humbly as she realized her methods made no avail.

"I guess it's time for me to wake up now." Kaileena grumbled as she slowly sat up in the rickety bed.

She looked to her right only to find nothing but an empty indenture in the mattress. Her lover had already woken up. Kaileena wrapped the sheets around her to cover her nakedness and slowly moved her feet over the side of the bed. Nearly slipping as she stood up, balance on a sailing vessel was something that she would have to become accustomed to. For in all her years of life she had never been on a boat. Kaileena for most of her life had been confined to the Island of Time. Never allowed to leave. If it wasn't for the Dahaka being defeated by the Prince she would've been one of its captors as soon she stepped off the beaches. But—now was not the time to think of such matters. She had escaped the island, the sullen prison of grandeur that she had been forced to govern. And not only that, but Kaileena was blessed to have escaped with a man that she would now give her life for. Ironically the same one who had planned to take hers.

Noticing her red garments lying on a nearby stool she retrieved them and silently slipped them over her body. Garments that because of their dispersed nature really made little differentiation between her bare state and her clothed state. She humored herself at this thought. This outfit, which she so vehemently cherished, was the only item left to her by her mother. Who was rumored to have been the Time Empress of the Central Land Area before her. Rumors that would've had to have some truth to them, no normal human would have a child such as her. No mere human could have an immortal child. Immortal, not human, that is what she was. Could she really love a human? Could she really have any relation with a human if she is forever to outlive him? At least naturally, murder is another story. Her lover proved that that faithful day.

"Are you done?" A firm voice said. It was deep, but had gentleness to it. Of course she knew who it was.

"Yes I am." She replied without turning around. "Have you been watching me?" She asked slyly.

"Maybe." The Prince walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His grip was something that she was enticed by. She discovered this when they were fighting. Strangely during one brief moment when he had grabbed her arm to deflect her attack, a shiver was sent through her. Not one of fear, but one of admiration. Kaileena never had men at the Island of Time. Her lustful time spent with the Prince the previous night was a first. Hopefully of many. Maybe this was why she was able to become so intrigued by nothing but a small grip.

"Would it have mattered if I had watched? I've already _seen_ you." He muttered, breaking her thoughts.

"Still, you need permission." Kaileena had made it a practice to be seductive. It had become second nature to her. Although she had little experience in the matter.

"Mmm…permission indeed." On this note, the Prince buried his face her neck. His thin lips nibbled her skin. Suddenly a grip was of no comparison. She closed her eyes and let herself be immersed in the notion of love. Time seemed to stop. Well, maybe that is a bit too dramatic. Kaileena was well versed in matters of time, and the halting of it was nothing like this.

After a few seconds the Prince stopped and kissed her in her temple. His light mustache scratched the side of her head.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked suddenly more casual.

She pondered this. Breakfast, she had rarely eaten things other than fruit. A Time Empress ate in privilege, not in necessity. But she didn't want him to think this. She wanted to preserve her humanity, for to preserve her humanity was to preserve their love.

"I would like, uh, eggs?"

"You sound unsure."

"No, no, I'm positive. I would like some eggs."

He smiled. "Too bad, 'because all we have is fish."

She playfully gave him a light shove. "Don't mess with me like that. I just woke up."

The Prince raised an eyebrow at her. "You just woke up? Why did you get dressed already?"

"What? I would've been naked had I not gotten dressed. Or, would you prefer the contrast?" There was a glimmer in her eye when she said this.

"Kaileena, was tonight your first time?"

She hesitated and bowed her head. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she feebly nodded "yes."

"Kaileena." The Prince had a father-like tone in his voice. As if she was a naïve child who was learning a lesson for the first time. "When you do things like what we did together last night. You need to clean yourself. It is unhealthy to not bathe after sleeping with someone."

Kaileena, much to her own dismay, blushed. She should've known this. Last night they had been engrossed within each other. And moisture and liquids of all kinds that swelled deep within the confines of one another made their way to between them. Truly securing their bonds of love. Of course it was customary to wash oneself after engaging in such acts.

"I should've guessed." She said. "I assume that you have a bucket of the ocean water or something me to cleanse myself with?"

"Yes, right now it's on the deck outside. You could bring inside if you are uncomfortable bathing in the open."

She shook her head. "It's only you and me. We're in the middle of the ocean. I doubt anyone shall see me."

He laughed. She loved it when he laughed. He had laughed last night. Laughter signified happiness, an emotion he so rarely evoked. An evocation of humanity, the humanity she so longed for.

She strolled past him towards the open archway and onto the deck. A small bucket with a washcloth hanging over its side rested near the corners of the ships. Kaileena made her way to it and removed her loose fitting garments and dipped the washcloth into the bucket of water. It was warm. She would've preferred it cooler. Possibly because she had become accustomed to the cold waters of the island. Oh, how satisfied she was to be rid of that island.

"A beautiful sight." The Prince said walking out of the deck cabin and over to a net full of fish he had caught. Kaileena didn't turn around, so she wondered whether he was referring to her body or the sea. Most likely the former.

She gently brushed the cloth over her arms, and then over her chest. The water was such a refresher. The waves of cleanliness it sent through her body gave her energy. She moistened the cloth once again and rubbed it along her remaining limbs. When she was contented, she hastily re-clothed herself and walked over to the Prince's side.

"Prince," she motioned.

"Yes?" He said still gathering the fish.

"I was wondering of something."

"What?"

"Last night, we were truly connected on so many levels. In fact, I had a vision. A vision that I gathered from your mind. I didn't intrude, it just sort of shot itself into my consciousness."

"What?" The Prince had stopped messing around with the fish and had made a full 360 to her.

"I saw a woman. Rather I _felt _her. I felt what she meant to you. Were you thinking of her at that time."

He sighed. "Yes. But only briefly. She was a past lover. Your figure reminded me of her. I am sorry if thinking of her has upset you."

"No, not at all." Kaileena was truly not bothered by this. She was really just curious about her.

A high-pitched squawk struck through the quiet air. It made Kaileena look up with recollection, it made the Prince instinctively unsheathe his sword. For the squawk was none other than that of a sand creature. It flapped toward them in a quick speed.

"Hmph, seems that thing has faltered from its homeland. I will kill him in one quick stroke."

"No." Kaileena said holding his arm back. "He has something in his talon."

The Prince refocused his gaze onto the oncoming creature. Sure enough, in his left talon was a rolled up parchment. Kaileena held out her arm, which the bird perched itself onto. It flapped its wings several more times, and then finally calmed itself. Kaileena took this time to remove the parchment.

"What does it say?" The Prince asked.

Kaileena didn't read the contents of the scroll aloud. But rather she skimmed the parchment slowly. When she was done she rolled the parchment back up.

"I'm needed."

"By who?"

"The God of Time. He says that there is an urgent matter that must be dealt with. He has called all the Emperors and Empresses of time to his palace on the Grand Continent of Time."

"What? Grand Continent? There's a God of Time? More than one empress? What are you talking about Kaileena? Explain."

"I will. But for now we must direct the boat east."

**A/N: Hoped you like it. And please review, I thrive on them.**


	2. Explanation

**A/N: Okay, well here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. What's odd is that I was actually typing the story at school and was planning on uploading it. But I then ended up getting out before I uploaded it. Stupid me, huh? Well anyway, here it is. **

**Chapter 2 Explanation**

The Prince merely stared at the pale woman as she muttered the words "I will, but for now we must direct the boat east." How dare she make a command without explaining the entire situation to him? Who did she think she was? The Prince wasn't sure why, but that little comment irritated him beyond all reason. Which triggered his sudden outburst.

"What the hell? Direct the boat east! Kaileena, tell me what's going on before you decide to give orders!" The Prince's tone didn't exemplify anger more so than it was cynical.

Kaileena remained unaltered by the Prince's words. Instead she merely repeated "we must direct the boat east." With that she left the Prince' presence and entered the deck cabin.

The Prince watched her as she left, a bit interested by her plump backside, but mostly agitated. She had left without given permission. The Prince was not used to this. In his life, people outside of his family only could speak to him when they were given permission, as such they were only able to leave when they were excused. For her to exit without his consent was a sign of great disrespectfulness. But—after recollection of recent events—he discovered that small things like that insignificant. And almost pointless to fret over.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the love that he had begun to share with this woman. Or the trust that had formed between them. But for some reason he hoisted himself to the top of the deck cabin and readjusted the sails. His brain told him that this was the dumbest thing to do in the world, but his heart told him otherwise. He felt he had a strong bond with Kaileena, for the love shared between him and she was equal to that of the love he had shared with Farah. But, he had yet to make love with Kaileena when he had felt this love. With Farah, their night of passion just sealed the deal.

Why did he love this woman so much? Why did he trust her so much? When he first met her his interest in her was merely lustful. Being human, and being a man, he envisioned himself with her, whether it was in bed or in more commonplace terms. He had also held her best interest in heart as well. That was why he had asked her to return with him. But soon, his interest in her transferred from sexual lust, to bloodlust. He could think of nothing but to kill her. To annihilate her, for in his mind she stood for every evil thing imaginable. But he soon found out that she was just as trapped and frightened as he was, and that moved him to fight the real enemy. The Dahaka. But even in that little amount of time, between his murder of the Dahaka, the building of the boat, and to this time. He had developed a love for her unrivaled by any force in this world. He hadn't been one to believe in love at first sight, fate decided all things. Yet, he had overcome his fate. And his triumph of his own future had led him to this woman. And as much as he was confused to say so, he trusted this woman.

"The wind's blowing south right now." The Prince said as he reentered, "so it may be awhile before we reach our destination."

Kaileena layed unclothed in the bed. She wasn't even facing him. The Prince wasn't intrigued by her nakedness. In fact, quite the contrary, he was worried. Kaileena was a sultry woman, but she had boundaries. To lay bare in a bed was random for her.

"Kaileena…what bothers you so?" He asked, softly rubbing her arm as he spoke. It wasn't pleasing to Kaileena, his hands were hard and cracked in the palms. But she didn't show that she was uncomfortable. He merely wanted to comfort her, and she wanted him to feel as if he was.

"I apologize for being so melancholy, Prince. But I am sad because I do not want to return to this place. It holds…bad memories for me."

He stopped rubbing her arms and slightly nodded his head.

"What is 'this place'?" He questioned.

"I told you. The Grand Continent of Time."

He sighed deeply and stood to remove his armored vest.

"Please Kaileena." He pleaded. "If you explain things to me in bits and pieces then I will remain confused. Tell me everything. Leave nothing to the imagination. I want to know where we are going."

She sat up, covering herself with the sheet. Its soft cotton was soothing. Kaileena used her fingertips to push her hair behind and ears.

"There are more emperors of time than I." She said.

The Prince was removing his trousers when this caught his attention. He quickly let them fall to the ground as she refocused his attention.

"There are technically three _empresses _and two _emperors_. Each of us governs our own area. The cold north of the pale humans are governed by an emperor. The equally cold uninhabited south is ruled by an emperor. The west full of the white humans with their strangle weapons are ruled by an empress. The east with the humans of slanted eyes and clever tools are governed by an empress."

"Where does the leave you?" The Prince asked as he got into bed with her.

"That leaves me at the Central Land Area. The dry area of the tan-skinned humans, and the dark ones further south. We emperors and empresses choose how we govern our respective areas. That is why one side of the earth could be cold while the other hot. We each live in a secret temple somewhere in the area. I chose to place mine on an undiscovered island, but others have chosen hidden mountains, or forests."

"I see, that is very odd." The Prince said, he was slowly taking everything in. "But what is the Grand Continent of Time?"

Kaileena cringed at the name. "You see, the other emperors and I are all half siblings. Each with a different mother. We are also half human because of this. Our father rules us, and he sleeps with human women very frequently. Most times he entices them by transforming into a very handsome human male. But many times, he has no choice but to rape them. When they are raped, and they become with child, he punishes them by taking the child and then training the child to become the next emperor of a certain area of time. Our father, is—the God of Time."

"The God of Time?" The Prince's eyebrows lifted. "So…he lives on the Grand Continent of Time right? But, there are but six continents. I've seen no other one."

"It's hidden of course. Only one of godly blood can see it, let alone enter it."

"So, that letter…he has summoned you?"

"Yes. He has summoned all of my siblings, why I don't know, but he has. And I do not want to see that horrible man."

The Prince stroked his fingers through her hair. "I can see why you wish not to see him, being the child of a raping father can be very stressful on a young girl. It probably—"

"No!" Kaileena choked out and tears began to emerge from her eyes. "That is not the reason! The bastard of a god—he…he…he always said I was the prettiest daughter of the prettiest wife he had!" She spat between sobs. "He, I remember when I was just 14 years of age, and I was beginning to blossom. He would come into my room late at night. 'Father, why have you come,' I would ask. And he would always touch my bosom and say 'I want to feel your breasts, I want to be lost inside of you.' At first I was confused at what he meant, but, soon, I began to see. He would _touch_ me, and I can still feel the hideous penetration that would ensue. I would fight, but he was much too strong for me. Then he would make me feel guilty about fighting. Saying that he loved me as his daughter, and that as his daughter I should be happy to make him happy. When he told me that I was to be moved my own temple, I was ecstatic. I wanted to be away from him forever. Now, I have to go see him again. I don't ever want to see him again…"

Tears were streaming down at an alarming rate. Dampening the sheets with heavy masses. The Prince wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She nuzzled her face into his firm chest.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I want to make you forget."

He reached to cup her chest, but she tensed up. Of course, she just had remembrances of rape, why would _that_ comfort her? The Prince smiled, this strong woman who had nearly killed him was crying onto him. She was now more fragile than ever, he just held her. That was probably what she needed the most right now.

**A/N: That ended up a lot sadder than I wanted. I still like it though. Just to tie up some loose ends. When I say the cold north and south, I'm talking about Antarctica and Russia, and Greenland. West, is North and South America, East is Asia. Central is the Arab Countries, and Africa. Sorry to all the Asians and Blacks out there for referring to you as the "slanted eyed and dark ones." But I was thinking how ignorant they were at that time, and how they would refer to them. To the whites too for calling you the "pale ones." Some may take offense. Plus, this story is getting borderline "M" I want to keep it T, so I need to be careful. And lastly, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate them. Okay, I'll shut up now. **


	3. Vomit

A/N: Sniff No more reviews…that's okay though. I was talking to my friend, and she reminded me that a lot of people read and don't review. She said she knows she doesn't. So I'm going to finish in spite. Plus I like writing this. One more thing, I'm doing this chapter on my aunt's computer, and it has she has a weird screen resolution, so if there are any font errors, or something like that, I apologize. On to chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Vomit

The boat was picking up speed. Kaileena noticed this the next morning when she awoke. She didn't even have to look outside to become aware of this, the fact that she almost slipped in a much more awkward way when she got out of bed was a clear signal to her. Kaileena could've cried when she discovered this though. Every second that passed to her getting closer to her father was like a new cut being pierced into her skin. She hated him. Kaileena never met anyone outside of her siblings, and her mother who died when she was young. So she was unsure of most emotions she felt. But hate, this one she was absolutely sure off. No one could've convinced her otherwise.

Inside the deck cabin the Prince was still sleeping soundly. Well, not soundly, his snoring was something that had awoken Kaileena many times. But nevertheless, he was comfortable. Which was much more than Kaileena could say for herself. She slowly walked in and grabbed the bucket that she used to bathe. Tiptoeing as she proceeded, she silently walked out on deck, refilled the bucket with fresh water, and then washed up. She was ashamed in the fact that she didn't want to the Prince to wake up and see her. A man seeing her naked reminded her of the events with her father, in fact, anything in sexual premise at this very moment could induce vomiting. Suddenly her night of love with the Prince made her stomach lurch.

The Prince was barely awake, but awake nonetheless. The whole night he had done nothing but doze off every so often, only to wake right up. His mind had been clouded from too many thoughts. First of which were what he would have to deal with at the Grand Continent of Time. Kaileena didn't mention it. But the Prince _was _a human, the kind that was probably not expected to be on the Grand Continent of Time. Since they were not expected, they possibly weren't _welcome_. But Kaileena had no worries about it. So maybe he shouldn't. But then again, why was Kaileena being called back to the continent in the first place?

Next was a memory. Now that it was reoccurring in his mind, and after hearing about Kaileena's incidents with her father, it was suddenly making sense. It was a long time ago, when the Prince was just eleven years old. In fact, it was the night of his birthday. His father and his brother's believed that a birthday, especially of a male member in the family, was to be greatly celebrated. So in his name his father threw a festival, which consisted of a large feast, great music, gifts from neighboring countries and the local peasants, as well as a song and dance sang by his father's wives, and the female servants. The lead singer was his mother. But the last part of the ceremony. The Prince was not allowed to partake in. He was sent to bed. But as he grew up, and had more birthdays, and was starting to become a man. He knew this last part. His father would put all of his sons in one room, the room wasn't very luxurious compared to the other rooms of the palace. But it had several comfortable couches of different colors, structures, and textures. The boys would get comfortable on these couches, and then—_they_ would enter. They were beautiful, one for each of the sons. They would come in bare, showing off their blessings. They were in short, prostitutes, some were servants. But most were the former. They would enter, and the boys would have their way with them. This part the Prince, as ashamed as he is now to admit it, was his favorite part of the festivals. He looked forward to it each time his brothers or him had a birthday.

But this particular memory, the Prince was young and underdeveloped, therefore not allowed to partake in this segment of the celebration, even if it was _his _birthday. But he remembered laying in his bed, which oddly enough was in the room right next to this particular room. And he could hear sounds, moaning, groaning, and panting of all sorts. At the time he didn't understand why, and he never gave it a second thought. But now…now he understood perfectly why he heard those sounds. Though, there was one more thing that he remembered about that night. After a few long gasps by most of the people in the room, a lot of his brothers and their respective partners left. Except one. His oldest brother had stayed in the room. And he heard him talking to the girl.

"Let me leave." He heard her say. "I've kept up with you long enough, my body is sore and I really can't do this anymore."

"No." The Prince's brother had a deep, very distinctive voice. "I'm not finished yet. Keep going."

"But your brother's have…"

"I said keep going!"

With this the Prince heard a slap, a cry from the girl. And he feel asleep soon after. The Prince never truly understood what happened. But being older, and hearing what happened to Kaileena. It was obvious. And he too almost regurgitated when thinking of what his brother had done that night. So much evil and sickness in this world, and now he had discovered that one of his brothers had caused a decimal part of it. The whole affair was disgusting and sinful, why he enjoyed it he never knew. Human pleasures are common, and are tolerable if shared between two who love each other. But to force that pleasure is…just to shameful to speak of.

_I'm sorry you had to experience that._ He thought to woman his brother had done that to.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kaileena._ He thought to the woman who had to endure that kind of torture tenfold, and sadly, by her own flesh and blood.

"Damn…" The Prince muttered to himself.

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be about something entirely different. But I ended up getting so into that that I had to leave it here. Oh well, I'll save it for the next chapter. There should be some action in the next one too, for those you readers who're getting tired of the sobby attitude throughout the story so far. These seem to be short as well when I read over them, maybe I could've added the part to this chapter? I'll try to make them longer, I'm learning. And please review!


	4. Decquaris

A/N: Yay! I got two new reviews! And two listing on a favorites list! Keep reviewing please! Okay, now this chapter was going to be part of the previous one, but I ended drastically going off point. So here it is. And the name of the person in this chapter Decquaris (deck-KWAR-is) was made up by me, yet I still feel like I heard it somewhere before…Well, anyway here's the fourth chapter!

Chapter 4 Decquaris

The Prince was growing tired of recollection. Laying in bed thinking was doing nothing more than causing him to relive bad memories. After remembering the rape of a prostitute by his brother, he soon thought of Farah. And the pain he went through when he discovered that she no longer remembered him. Suddenly, he would've gladly given all his fortune, his kingdom, and his status, just for her to recognize him. Just for her to embrace him and have whole knowledge of his presence. But he couldn't still think of things such as that, Farah had now become nothing more than a memory. A fact that he had to come to grips with if he was ever to get over her. Besides, he had a new love in his life. Perhaps, one with which he shared a more powerful bond. Still, he would never forget Farah, much less get over her.

Lying in bed was oddly becoming tiresome, so he sluggishly threw the covers back and stood. He yawned as the sunlight from the deck cabin's window grazed his face. After a quick stretch he headed outside.

The wind quickly nipped his chest; he should've put his armor back on. No—it was too heavy, it wouldn't be more comfortable than being a little chilled. Armor was only to be worn during battle. At this thought he realized that he would've had more clothes if Shadi hadn't sunken his ship.

_Bitch._ He remarked to himself.

But Shadi hadn't been the bad one. He focused his attention on Kaileena, who was fully dressed and leaning on the boat rail. Kaileena was the one forcing her to do all those things. Shadi knew that to fight the Prince would've been futile. But Kaileena pressed on, in spite of what Shadi cared about or had agreed upon. Kaileena had used to be a very bitter person. Hopefully she had changed since then. Kaileena hadn't seemed to notice that the Prince was standing in the deck cabin's doorway.

"I'm growing sick of this environment." The Prince said with a raspy voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"This boat and the sea. I'm sick of it. It's too quiet. Nothing has happened. We're lucky that a storm hasn't hit."

"We are never _lucky_, Prince." Kaileena said cheerfully as she spun around to face him. "Fate has just dealt us good fortune. If it is fate's wish for us to be caught in a storm. Then we shall be."

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"Kaileena, that's a little too deep to be talking about this early in the morning. Besides, even you should know by now that we can overcome fate."

Kaileena smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Overcome? No. Temporarily set off track? Yes. And Prince, it is not early in the morning. Its a few hours or so past noon."

"Really? Hmph, I must've been sleeping too long." He scratched his chin. "Well, no matter now. I better bathe, where's the bucket?"

Kaileena pointed towards the end of the deck cabin. Following her gesture, he made his way over to the bucket. Kaileena didn't want to look, she was still feeling a little queasy when it came to anything sexual.

The Prince gripped the bucket by the top and bottom and poured out the old water in the ocean. It hit the rest of the water with a heavy splash, causing some loose droplets to hit the Prince's chest. When they hit him, it struck a nerve. He looked at the empty bucket, than the ocean. He smiled to himself as he removed the last of his clothes and dove overboard.

"Prince!" Kaileena screamed as she heard the splash. She ran to the end of the ship thinking that he might've fallen in. But her thoughts became for naught when she saw the head of the Prince rise above the water exuding a massive smile.

"Kaileena!" He screamed. "Join me!"

"No!" She said with a laugh. "I'm not getting in that cold water! Now you get out before you freeze to death!"

"We must enjoy ourselves sometimes Kaileena! If we forever stay in that boat and mope around we'll kill ourselves! Take off your clothes and get in this water."

"I don't think I can, Prince. I'm sorry, but ever since I've thought of what my father did to me. I don't want to have…"

"Kaileena! You think no better of me? I have no intentions of doing anything licentious to you. Let's just enjoy ourselves!"

Kaileena just stood there for a moment watching him. He was right, they needed to have some type of fun. What happened with her father was a thing of past, and not something that should prevent her from enjoying life to the fullest. On that note she removed her garments and jumped off the ship.

A rush of coolness surged into her body as she collided with the water. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as the large array of underwater bubbles danced and swirled around her as her body began to lift itself upright. Kaileena loved the water. The Grand Continent had a massive pool in her father's palace. He had mostly used it to entertain promiscuous women, but when no one occupied it, it was hers. She swam all day and all night sometimes. The water was the only way for her to relax from the stress of being the daughter of a god. That's why when her father asked her what element she wanted to use to control the Dahaka, she said "water." That's why the water in her palace on the island of time could rejuvenate the body and create a longer lifespan. That's why the most prized hidden weapon of her palace was the Water Sword. A sword that was only meant to be used to fight the Dahaka just in case he tried to overpower her. The Prince had unlocked the seals to the sword somehow, and had used it appropriately. Water was her saving grace. And now, to be swimming in it with a man she truly loved was pure bliss.

"Take that Kaileena!" The Prince jibbed as he splashed water at Kaileena. She held up her hands defensively as she laughed.

"Oh, that's nothing Prince. Watch this!" Kaileena waved her hands figuratively and watched as a huge pulse of water knocked the Price lopsided.

He bolted upwards and said exasperatedly, "that's not fair Kaileena! You used your powers!"

"No one said we were being fair." She said with a sly smirk.

_Damn, I love her. _The Prince thought as he eyed the beautiful vixen. He hated admitting it, but he loved seeing her unclothed. Persuading her to get in the water to have fun was a sincere gesture, but seeing all of her wintry skin was an added plus that he cared not to protest against.

Kaileena suddenly lowered underwater. The Prince just stayed above, searching for her from the surface. He couldn't find her. But ironically just as he realized that he had lost her, something nipped him in his rear end. More like a pinch almost. He turned around and saw nothing near him. He then looked at saw Kaileena a bit off in the distance climbing back on to the ship. Quick devil. The Prince thought. She couldn't do what she just did and swim back, so she must've teleported.

_Hmm…she's in the mood for a little more than playfulness now I suspect._

"Kaileena! I thought you didn't want to do anything sexual?" He asked as he climbed back on to the boat.

"I didn't."

"But? You pinched my backside."

Kaileena laughed. "What? No I didn't!"

"Don't lie Kaileena!" He said playfully.

"Prince! I swear to you! Maybe a fish bit you or something."

"Hmmm…maybe. But, it felt more like fingers, like, sharp fingernails almost."

"Well, mine are sharp. But I swear I didn't do it. After I splashed you I noticed the boat was getting too far ahead of us so I started for it. I didn't touch you."

"But…I'm sure someone did. It felt human."

_Hahahaha. Oh it's so funny watching you two debate over this. Sorry Prince, I couldn't help myself, guilty as charged. _A voice said suddenly.

"What the…? Kaileena, that voice didn't sound feminine…"

Kaileena had burst into a fit of laughter. Suddenly the voice cackled right along with her. The Prince had a feeling Kaileena and the voice knew each other…

"Kaileena!" The Prince choked out. "What's going on here! Who's this voice!"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Prince! Hahahaha that voice is….that voice….hahahahahaha!"

"Kaileena! Tell me!"

_Don't worry of her, Prince. It's obvious that I'll have to introduce myself._

Abruptly, some of the water that surrounded the ship lifted up magically and traveled to the roof of the deck cabin, near the sail. The liquid soon met itself once again as the water started to spiral onto itself. Creating a human sized cyclone. Inside the twister a shadow materialized. It was tall, taller than the Prince therefore much taller than Kaileena. It was a bit thin and lanky as well. The only other qualities the Prince was able to distinguish were long hair, nearly the length of Kaileena's, and fairly long, fairly sharp fingernails.

The voice no longer sounded as ranged as it did before. It was apparent the person talking was the one inside the twister.

"Always one for theatrical entrances! The one, the only! Brother of the legendary Empress of Time Kaileena, and the Emperor of the uncharted freezing cold! Presenting!"

The twister suddenly faded.

"Decquaris!" The voice quieted. Standing in the remains of the twister was indeed a tall man with long hair that flowed midway down his back. His skin was just as pale as Kaileena's, and he wore a loose fitting black shirt that had the sleeves removed sloppily. The shirt was also too small revealing a belly button with a silver ring pierced through it. His trousers were nothing but brown cotton shorts that fight very snuggly. His long slender legs led down to large brown boots. But what was even odder about this gentleman was that he wore heavy eye shadow with a hooked design. His long, sharp nails were painted black.

"Brother!" Kaileena said extending her arms.

"Sister!" The effeminate man yelled. He jumped from his perch and hugged his sister tightly. "How have you been? I see you're on your way to father's palace as well."

"Yes of course. We all are remember?"

Decquaris smiled and nodded. "I know sister, no need to be funny. But I see you're traveling with a guest. Who seems to have very good—ahem—assets."

Decquaris's eyes traveled down the Prince's body, that when the Prince realized that he was still very much unclothed. He bolted into the deck cabin.

"Haha. He's very humorous as well." Decquaris said. "And a very firm butt, I'm sure you noticed that Kaileena?"

"I have." Kaileena said. "And I would appreciate it if you would leave me to notice that only?"

"Aww, dear sister. Why can't we share our men? It'll be like, brother and sister bonding!"

"No thank you, dear brother." Kaileena said as she walked into the deck cabin.

"Awww—Kaileena always gets the best men. Just because she's a woman."

"So you are Kaileena's brother?" A now, much to his pleasing and Decquaris's dismay, clothed Prince asked him as he handed him a cup of tea.

"Yes." Decquaris took a sip. "I'm Kaileena's half brother. And the Time Emperor of the South. That cold place, no one ever goes there! It's so unfair that father put me down there!"

"You know father never liked you." Kaileena said, she sat at the table with Decquaris and the Prince as well. "That's why he put you in that cold desolate wasteland."

"Yes. I know. And then he forbade me to change the weather! He wanted me to have no fun! There's not even any good men down there!"

The Prince looked at the two of them. They looked alike very much so. Both had pale skin and dark hair and their eye color and everything. It was odd that half-siblings look so much alike.

"You too resemble each other very much more than I would expect of half siblings."

"You have a right think that." Decquaris said. "You see, our father slept with one woman and gave birth to me, and then he slept with her sister and gave birth to Kaileena. So we're actually half-sibling slash cousins. A very disgusting thought. But our father seemed to not care who he played around with."

"You two must be very close then." The Prince said.

"Yes we are." Decquaris wrapped his arm around Kaileena. "You see, Leeny here is the youngest of the all the children. I'm the fourth oldest, right above her. Anyway, for some reason Kaileena didn't get much of our father's powers."

"Didn't get much!" The Prince exclaimed. "I've fought Kaileena before! She's immensely powerful!"

"Yes, I know. But the weakest off all the siblings. It just goes to show you how powerful our father is. Since Kaileena was weakest, I always had to stand up for her when our other brothers and sisters would pick on her. So we are very close."

_I can't believe she's the weakest…that's says a lot for the rest of the family._

"That's not the only reason we're close." Kaileena added. "You see, we both have a strong hatred for our father. I because of him molesting me every night, and Decquaris hates him because, well—"

"Let's just say that when father found out that I liked males rather than women he wasn't very pleased. He only has two sons, the first one is the second oldest and very brainy. Not very interested in women. And when he found out the second was gay that just angered him even more. Neither one of his sons had inherited his filthy love of women. He counts on his sons to bring more emperors and empresses into the family line. And as you can see, the chances of that happening are slim to none. Who knows, maybe if I find a need to carry own the family lineage I may not mind knocking up a woman or two. Then again, they would have to be as gorgeous as my dear sister."

The Prince gathered everyone's cups when they had finished their tea and placed them onto a wooden counter. He would wash them later. Now that he had another from Kaileena's family he could push answers to some questions he has.

"Kaileena and Decquaris," he asked, "do either of you know exactly _why_ we are heading to the Grand Continent of Time. I know it's because that your father has requested you but…"

"The letter never said." Kaileena put in. "It just said that he wants us to meet him there."

"Oh Leeny. I know why."

"What?" Kaileena and the Prince said in unison.

"Yes, I know why. It's because some idiot destroyed one of the Dahaka's. Father is very upset."

The Prince's face turned grim. Kaileena glanced at him briefly before turning back to Decquaris.

"So, one of the Dahaka's were destroyed. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Leeny! You should know this. Father taught it to us very frequently. Each of us has a Dahaka right? Each for our one time zone or whatever you want to call it. But there's a reason why they exist. Not only do they correct mistakes made by those dim-witted humans. No offense to you handsome Prince." He quickly shot at the Prince. "But they each also serve as a balance to time. Time is like a giant stone slab held up by five columns, each column being a Dahaka. The columns make sure the slab doesn't break or crack. If a single stone is out of place than then columns put in back. But since one of the Dahaka's have been destroyed a piece of the slab has shattered. And you know how long it takes father to create another Dahaka."

"But what happens if a "piece of the slab" so to speak, crumbles?" The Prince asked.

"Then chaos ensues! Right now it's only been one Dahaka so there have only been small changes, unnoticeable changes. Like, the weather lasting a week or so longer than normal. Or it raining a bit less. But if enough of those Dahaka's get destroyed you could have years of winter, the earth could be boiling hot some days, it could rain and the water would singe your skin. But not just weather, some people could live to be thousands of years old, while others are born and then appear suddenly old and die the next day. Daffodils and daisies could grow as high as buildings, while sunflowers would amass no larger than their seed form. Time is delicate, and the Dahaka's are there to preserve it and make sure it flows smoothly. Father fears that whoever destroyed the first one is one a rampage. He thinks the person that destroyed it is very powerful. I think so to. No normal human could destroy one of those beasts! Even our kind would have some trouble. The only one who could destroy them with no problem is father. But he thinks that the one who did it should be punished."

Kaileena and the Prince were both very sullen looking. Their expressions faded with every passing word. The Prince was very uneasy. He wasn't scared. But rather, intimidated. The most powerful man in the world wanted him dead. He had trouble fighting Kaileena, now a man with ten times her power had wanted him dead. This was it. The Prince realized it. Kaileena was right, no one could defy their fate. Only temporarily set it off track The old man said that he would die, he never said how. This proved it, time ruled all, and he was going to die. He was a coward, not willing to except his fate, the only thing the Prince had ever feared, death. It was the Prince's mortal enemy. Now he would have to succumb to it. He wondered if it was even worth fighting against this time.

"So, Leeny." Decquaris said, sensing the tension in the air. "What makes you bring this human with you? Better yet, I see that he is your mate. So tell me, how did you meet him, fall in love etcetera, etcetera."

"Long story." She said quietly. "I nearly almost killed him. He stumbled upon my island. Luckily, he was a trained warrior. He did battle with me and won. We talked, and sort of moved on from there."

"Yes, yes, I see. But why are you traveling on a boat? Surely you could've used your Dahaka to get you to father's palace in no—"

He looked between the two.

"Leeny. Where's your Dahaka?" He said in a more stern voice.

"It was—destroyed."

"Seriously! So you're Dahaka has been killed! I see. But by whom?"

Decquaris stopped. The Prince and Kaileena said nothing. It seemed that time itself had stopped.

"Leeny—this human, destroyed your Dahaka didn't he?"

Kaileena feebly nodded.

"Kaileena!" The Prince yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Decquaris yelled. He raised his hands and the Prince watched in horror as they grew to an astounding length. A glimmer traveled across them as well once they reached their maximum. They had turned into metal.

"Decquaris! No!" Kaileena yelled.

"I'm sorry Leeny!" Decquaris yelled. "But what are you? Some kind of traitor! This pitiful human destroyed your Dahaka and caused father to be angry. Not only that, but he has upset the balance of time! The ruling element that governs us all! Time must be made right! And in order to do that…"

"No Decquaris! Please listen to me!"

"NO LEENY! THIS MAN MUST BE KILLED!"

A/N: Phew! This chapter I think I made too long! I'm a little tired. I know I promised action, but it got too long. Next chapter definitely. Cliffhanger as well. If you are confused about anything feel free to ask. I love this chapter to death! Please review!


	5. Mistake

**A/N: Good, another review, I would like to start getting more than one or two reviews per chapter but, beggars can't be choosers. Either way it's good to have feedback for my stories. By the way, I made a _huge_ mistake in the last chapter. Well, I think it's huge. Decquaris's _hands _didn't grown longer and turn into metal rather his _nails _did. Remember how they were already effeminately long anyway, well they've grown larger and gotten metallic. Okay, here we go.**

**Chapter 5 Mistake**

"NO LEENY! THIS MAN MUST BE KILLED!" Decquaris spat as his metallic claws glimmered in the sun's rays escaping from the cabin entrance.

"Decquaris!" Kaileena pleaded as she grabbed her brother's arm. "You must please listen to me! The Prince had no choice but to destroy the Dahaka!"

Decquaris turned his attention from his prey to his beloved sister. Whose eyes were on the brink of tears.

"What do you mean 'had no choice'?" He questioned suspiciously.

"The Dahaka was after him, trying to kill him. He only killed the Dahaka in defense of himself. He had no idea that the result would be a shifting in the balance of time."

Decquaris turned back to the Prince and released a heavy sigh.

"Leeny, I realize that this man may have been only protecting himself. But the Dahaka is created to right wrongs. If he was after this man, then this man deserves to die. Case and point. I'm sorry, dear sister. But I must make things right. If I destroy him now, then we won't have to see father's horrible face. Which I can't bear to lay my eyes on anymore."

"No, Decquaris! Be reasonable!"

With a heavy fling of his arm Decquaris cast his sister aside fiercely. He gave her one last apologetic look as he launched himself at the Prince with his claws outstretched. The noble barely somersaulted out of the way as Decquaris's claws met the cabin wall. He was then met in the face with a swift kick by his opponent. Catapulting Decquaris into the nearby bed.

"You'll pay for that!" He screamed as he regained his footing. "You humans are all alike. Selfishly doing things just to protect yourselves."

The Prince shook his head. "What I did was for myself. But not in selfishness. It was an act of desperation. I was met face to face with death, that is not something that I can take sitting down. You are possibly the same way. If had the power to kill your father, wouldn't you?"

"This is nothing like that!" Decquaris took another swing at the Prince, who ducked but was then quickly met by his attacker's foot. The Prince was sent flying this time into the makeshift table against the wall.

"What my father did to me wasn't my fault." Decquaris continued. "Whatever the reason is for the Dahaka being after you. It can only be your fault."

The Prince ignored his words. He knew that already. It was his fault for unleashing the sands. His fault for the narrow-mindedness he exhibited when face-to-face with the Hourglass of Time, and to fall for the trickery of the Vizier. But he had no reason to feel guilty for that. He had justified his act; he saved all the people he hurt. He wasn't selfish, never had been. He gave all those affected by the sands their lives back; his only wish now was to save his own. Which was the only one at stake.

"Die!" Kaileena's brother suddenly shouted, breaking the Prince's thoughts. He swiped his massive claws at the Prince, who managed to roll out of the way just in time. Dodging was effective, but wouldn't stay that way. He had to get on the offensive. And his method of doing that was lying in some newly-formed rubble by his bed.

With a heavy push off his toes the Prince quickly sped over to where the Water Sword lay in wait. He heard Decquaris's screech upon realizing his venture yet he still pressed onward to grab it. But just as he was within range of it his attacker suddenly appeared and slapped him in the face. Slightly grazing him face with his claws and knocking him through the wall and out the cabin onto the deck. He noticed Kaileena's worried face as he soared briefly, only to meet the heavy wood as he landed.

"Stop this! You'll kill him!" The Prince heard her scream as Decquaris made his way to him.

"I think you are missing the point, sister." He said evilly. That one statement scared the Prince out of his mind. Not because of the words, but because of the subliminal terror behind it. Decquaris never spoke down to his sister, much less ignored her feelings. He even seemed sad that he had to destroy the Prince in spite of her wishes. But that one insensitive, cynical statement meant that he was now completely for killing him. No matter who would feel the backlash of it.

"Decquaris!" The Prince choked out bravely. Small masses of dust feel from his mouth as he spoke. "Why are you doing this? Will killing me truly accomplish anything!" The Prince was stalling for time as he devised a plan.

"Yes!" Decquaris replied. "I think I told you already. I won't have to see my father's face! That may seem menial to you. But to me, to see his face is one of the greatest terrors on this earth. Kaileena wasn't the only one who had to suffer his wrath! You see, may father sensed my lust for men long before I had the courage to admit it! He would catch me staring at my older brother and him when they bathed. How I was fascinated with the male anatomy. He knew! I was sick and guilty of this pleasure! But I couldn't deny it! That is why my father beat me! Day after day, night after night, he would come into my room with a club or whip! Even a blade when he was angered enough! And there I would suffer his dissatisfaction! His hate for his son! I had to endure that my whole life! And why? Because of something that I truly cannot change! Do you know what it is like to feel hated, to feel that you can't make your parent proud because of something that you couldn't help in the first damn place! NO! I don't think you can! I can't bear to look at my father's face, to see the regret in his eyes! I am a mistake! A tear in the normal proximities of this world! And I do not need to be reminded of it by his displeased eyes!"

He struck downward at the Prince. Striking him directly in his ribs. The Prince could feel some of his bone shatter at the massive pelt. And that, much to his dismay was merely the blunt side of the massive claws. Decquaris had made a mistake in striking, he raised his claws upward again this time aiming them to be sure his chest met with the edged side. The Prince hadn't formulated a plan, and now he was took weak to even react quickly. This was his end; it was time for him to die. He cannot change his fate, temporarily set it off track, but not change. He clenched hit teeth and flexed his body, preparing for the next assault. The wind nipped as Decquaris began to strike, but this time, the claws were interrupted and the Prince heard the ringing of metal.

"Leeny? What are you doing?" Kaileena had blocked the attack with one of her swords. The other was nestled in her opposite hand.

"I cannot let you kill him, Decquaris!"

Her brother looked shocked. "This is treachery Kaileena! You dare turn your back on your own flesh and blood?"

"This not treason of any type. I won't swing these swords at you. I never will. This is merely prevention. Decquaris, father did horrible things to me too. But I don't kill because of it! I take it and grow stronger!"

"You don't understand Kaileena. You were raped by him, yes. But that means that he found some kind of satisfaction from you. Whether it be incestuous or not. He hates me with every fiber of his being. I can't bear to—"

"Shut up! You can't bear to see his face! Is that what you were going to say again? We've heard your sob story! Decquaris, it is truly a great pain to be hated. And to be hated by the one who brought you into this world nonetheless, that is an even greater heartache. But, you can't try to keep from avoiding it! You will eventually have to see father's face! It is inevitable! You hide behind his hate, and say that it is because you can't take it! But all it is is fear! And you know that!"

Decquaris reddened in anger. "Don't you dare say that to me! I've never been afraid of anything in my life!"

"What do you call this? You are nothing but a mere coward! You can't bear to see father's face because you are scared! Admit it! You want your fear to justify you killing the one I love! Right! Right!"

"SHUT UP!" Decquaris hissed as he backhanded his sister away from him. "You're against me to! Fine! Then you shall be destroyed as well! Sister, I hate to tell you this. But whether or not you allow me to do it. This man will die! That is father's wish. And whatever he says goes! Whatever—oof!"

He was knocked in his stomach by the forgotten Prince and collided against the ground. The Prince used this opportunity to dart into the cabin (what remained of it) and grab the cerulean-glowing sword. He swiftly removed it form his sheathe, just in time to meet an attack from Decquaris.

The two weapons seemed to pulsate as each warrior held firm while trying to push the other away.

"You've turned my sister against me you worthless human!"

"You're half-human as well! Don't forget that! And you turned your sister against you on your own. By your cowardice!"

"Stop calling me a coward!"

"That is what you are! And now I will show you to be the pathetic wimp you are!"

The Prince pushed Decquaris off of him and watched as he fell onto the ground. The Prince quickly drove his sword downward, only to miss as Decquaris quickly dodged. The two were then sent into a flurry of attacks. Each warrior fighting against the other for one purpose, death and death only. Each attack was powerful, with massive strength behind it.

The Prince swiped at Decquaris and nicked him on his jaw. Decquaris quickly jumped and attacked once again. The Prince parried, and quickly sliced Decquaris on his hip. The sibling cried out and stumbled. This stumbled would be his downfall. With all the strength he could muster the Prince drove his sword into Decquaris's hip. The sword pierced through is flesh and jutted out the other side.

"Dammit!" Decquaris screamed. "How could you kill me! This can't be! A human can't kill me!"

Kaileena suddenly ran in. She burst into tears upon seeing the sight. "Don't do it, Prince!" She screamed.

The Prince was hesitant, but realized it must be done. "I'm sorry Kaileena. I'm sorry to you Decquaris. You have suffered too much for one person. You had to be ashamed of the very thing that made you, you. But whether you want to admit it or not, you were afraid. And you fear drove you mad."

"NO! NO! NOTHING HAS DRIVEN ME MAD! FINE! FINE! SINCE THIS IS EVERYONE'S BELIEF! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! PLEASE! I WANT TO DIE! IDDESERVE TO DIE! I'M A FREAK! A DISASTER! NO MAN SHOULD EVER LOVE A MAN THAT IS WHAT EVERYONE BELIEVES! NOW I CAN DIE PEACEFULLY AND BURN IN HELL LIKE I DERSERVE!"

Kaileena's tears intensified with every word the Prince couldn't take it anymore as he pushed the sword completely through. Ripping the poor man's body in half. Decquaris let out a small cry as he eyes bucked from the shock. Blood poured, and the two watched as he died.

Kaileena collapsed to the floor.

**A/N: This was sad. I'm too tired to do a thorough spell check so if there are any mistakes. Sorry, and I also apologize for the long wait. I was sidetracked. Lastly, I have nothing against gays; it just seemed to fit the story. Nothing in this story affects my personal views. So there. Well, good night, I'm going to sleep now. **


	6. Comfort

**A/N: Well, well, well, it's a new chapter. I'm still starting to feel like my work isn't being recognized. So don't be surprised if this story is removed suddenly or put on hiatus. But to you two that have been reviewing faithfully. Thank you. **

**Chapter 6 Comfort**

A dull silence had crept over the room as Kaileena fell to the ground. The Prince made no effort to help her for it was obvious that she was still alive. Just suddenly stricken with grief. He looked at the deadened body with his glowing blue sword impaled into his abdomen. He fought back his own tears as he gazed at it. Killing wasn't new to the Prince, it was how he had survived the past few years. And how he lived his life for nearly the past decade. But to kill the brother of his lover, and not only that, but to kill someone who was so stricken with their own pain and sadness was truly a strong burden to bear But, he still couldn't ignore the fact that _he_ was attacked. And merely defended himself.

Kaileena was sobbing loudly next to him. He felt terrible, and nearly had to force the words out.

"Kaileena, I—am sorry." He muttered weakly.

"You're sorry?" She said icily. "You're sorry! That's what you say after killing only family member who I truly loved!" She looked up at the Prince, revealing tear-filled bloodshot red eyes.

"Kaileena. You can't possibly blame me! He attacked me! I had no choice!"

"I know that! And that is what I am most sad about! Not sad, angry! It is truly terrible that you killed him, but what is even more painful was that you had no choice! I grow tired of all this killing! This nonsense! Why? What horrible god invented murder? Why is murder even a human option! Why is it even possible! Someone should be stopping this!" She cried out loudly once again as she sank her head back to the floor.

"Gods didn't make murder. Humans did." The Prince stated quietly as he removed the sword from Decquaris's chest. Blood spluttered out evenly as he proceeded. The tip of his blue sword was now a stained red. Adding emphasis to his earlier act. He deftly picked up a piece of dismembered fabric from the floor and wiped the tip. It gleamed in rejuvenation.

He brought his attention back to the fallen sibling. "What shall we do with him?" He asked as sensitively as he could. Though he still felt cold.

"Let him fall into the ocean."

"What?" The Prince was shocked by her answer. "Shouldn't we bury him at his homeland on the Grand Continent of Time?"

Kaileena shook her head. "He hated that place. His soul would not be able to rest if his body laid in rest there. The sea was what he loved. He died on the sea, and his body shall rest there."

The Prince complied with her order, kneeling down he heaved Decquaris over his shoulders. He was surprisingly heavy in spite of his slim figure. The Prince struggled to make his way to the railing of the boat. Upon arrival, with a push that was somewhat sloppy, he tossed the fallen Emperor into the ocean. To rest for eternity.

"Kaileena?" The Prince asked later after she had cooled down a bit. "What is heaven like?"

"Heaven?" She asked sadly. "There is no heaven. Only afterlife. Human die, and their souls are given to particular gods."

"Explain."

"Well, when virgins die they are given to the god of virgins. Same for babies, children, pregnant women, sick people, and the elderly."

"Who does the God of Time get?"

"The rest basically. Since time has just about nothing to do with human souls, my father basically gets whoever is left."

"What do the gods do with the souls?" The Prince asked onward.

"Some gods make the souls their servants. Some reincarnate, some give them jobs to do such as to rise the sun and moon, and to carry babies to the human world. Some of the more evil souls are just wiped from existence completely."

"What does your father do with them?"

"He destroys the males, and guess what?"

"Rapes the women?"

"Correct." Kaileena walked over to the Prince. "My father rapes the women souls, then destroys them as well. He loves sleeping with mere souls because they are too weary from life to fight back. And of course, they can't get pregnant. My father basically gets every woman he sleeps with pregnant. Only the prettiest women get their kids stolen from them and made emperors of time."

"Horrible."

Kaileena nodded. "Yes, 'withdrawal' isn't a word my father understands."

"Kaileena, who will my soul go to?"

She sighed, her face flushed. "I'm sorry Prince, but you don't fit into any category. So unless you die as an elder, you will undoubtedly go to my father."

"So my soul is destined to become destroyed."

"No, I didn't say that. You know, death is destined. But what happens to your soul is the only thing time doesn't determine. You fight your hardest to stay alive until you grow old, and you will immediately go to the God of the Elderly."

"Stay alive until I grow old. That is becoming harder and harder everyday. I seem to have become the mortal enemy of time itself." He layed back on the bed. Kaileena suddenly crawled on top of him. His eyes widened a first, but soon relaxed as he laid his head against the pillow.

"Prince, you single handedly saved your kingdom and defeated dozens of sand creatures. You single handedly killed a time empress and emperor, and the famed Dahaka. And now, you will be the first human to venture onto the Grand Continent of Time. You may be the mortal enemy of time itself, but you aren't a weak one."

The Prince sighed. "Kaileena, we know that your father is after me now. If we continue on to this continent, I will have no choice but to fight. But if I run, I may have several Dahaka's on my tail. These are the first instances of my life where I am actually scared. I've kept up a good fight so far. But I am going up against an entity that is all-powerful."

"Then break it down piece by piece until it is mortal like you. You started with an empress, you revived and fell in love with. One segment, broken. You destroyed a Dahaka. Two segments, Broken. You killed, much to my dismay, an emperor of time. Three segments, broken. You have disposed all time relics with the destruction of one of the Dahakas. Four segments, broken."

"I suppose so."

"Yes, Prince, time has a formidable foe. And while I don't know what will happen if you undo the very fabrics of it. I will stand by you in your defense." Kaileena grabbed his hands and pulled them down her backside onto her buttocks. "But for now, why don't I comfort you?"

He smiled. "Yes, Empress. Comfort me." He said as he lost himself in her lips.

**A/N: Alright. Short I know. But I needed a transition chapter. Next chap, they'll arrive at the continent. Again, I didn't' feel like spell checking. I'll have to get over that habit.**


	7. Siblings

**A/N: Hey everyone. Coming up pretty quick is the 7th, which I enjoyed writing very much so. I don't really want to quit the story, so I think I'll go ahead and finish it. Luckily I have a new reader, and I guess I was being a little bratty and selfish. So expect to see an end to this story if it kills me!**

**Chapter 7 Siblings**

The night's rest hadn't been a comfortable one for Kaileena nor the Prince. The cabin's bearings had been just about completely shattered in the scuffle between Decquaris and the Prince. Causing the night air to be prevalent and nipping to the two lovers' skin. The mere warmth they reveled in was that transferred in each other's bodies as they shared the bed. It was late into the night, or rather early in the morning, Kaileena and the Prince couldn't tell. They just stayed comfortable with each other, in the best way possible.

"That was wonderful, Prince." Kaileena praised generously as she rubbed her male's chest gingerly.

"It truly, truly was." He replied, grabbing her hands in his. "A time spent in paradise."

"A bit brief though?" She mocked with a smile creeping across her face.

The Prince's tanned skin turned burgundy. "I was excited."

"Yes well. It was enjoyable, nonetheless."

"Mm-hm. I pray that I can prolong more sufficiently next time."

"I do too."

Kaileena rested against his chest once again. Her body shuddered as she felt the heat in his abdomen. She was dreadfully cold and her body seemed to react with the new wave warmth. The Prince sensed discontentment and wrapped his arms fully around her. Sending new chains of domestic fire into her system. It was better.

But the air was oddly cold. It didn't make sense, it was nighttime, true. But the icy presence still seemed weird for it to be in the middle of summer. The cold was worse than a few of the winters the Prince had experienced. He was too uncomfortable to even think of sleeping. Kaileena on the other hand seemed cold, but warm enough as if she was used to this weather. The Prince was starting to find it unbearable; his lungs seemed to tighten fiercely, than release sharply. Sending stinging breaths up through his throat.

No, _seemed_ wasn't word. His breathing _was_ definitely becoming harder and harder. As was pumping blood through his body. The beating of his heart was starting to quicken, each expansion sending a massive shockwave throughout his organs. He couldn't take the sudden pain, and yelped as his body jerked instinctively off the bed. His skin cutting against the jabbed wooden floor as he collided with it, Kaileena shot out of the bed alerted.

"Prince! What's wrong?" She screamed as she watched him fall to the floor.

"I don't know! There's—this—burning in my chest! I can't breathe! It's like I'm freezing on the inside and suddenly hot on the outside! It may be some sort—of seizure! Ah!" He screamed as he forced his bare body to roll over, as if that would stop the pain.

Kaileena watched attentively. It was definitely not a seizure. She was aware of most sicknesses, and well aware of what it and what isn't. She thought swiftly, analyzing his words and accessing his symptoms. Realizing the origin of his pain, she darted over to a small half-open crate. (Not bothering to cover herself in the process) When she reached it, she quickly tossed off the lid and removed a small vial from the inside. It was full of a bubbling green liquid with hints of orange and red nestling in it.

She quickly brought it over to the Prince and popped the cork containing the liquid. "Drink this," she said, pressing the tip of the vial to his lips. He struggled to lift his arm and grab the vial. Then, holding his breath. He swallowed it. It was disgusting, reminiscent of swallowing bile and phlegm. The smell was equally revolting, sending airy steams of dung through his nostrils. Slowly but surely, the warmth quickly swept through him once again. Kaileena retrieved the blanket to cover him once his breathing returned to regularity.

"What'd you have me drink?" He breathed out slowly.

"A vial containing a special liquid that my father used to give to his women. It reconstructs the soul and advances it to exist on a higher spiritual plain."

"What?" The Prince sat up in confusion.

"Well, how can I best explain this? In a nutshell, we've arrived at the Grand Continent of Time."

"We're here?"

"Yes, but as I've told you, the Grand Continent of Time isn't visible to human eyes. That is because it has an aura surrounding it that exists on a higher spiritual plain. Whenever humans enter this area, they immediately start having strange contorting spasms. The vial I gave you contained a magical liquid that basically just re-did your whole soul. Now you can see the Grand of Continent of Time, and exist on it."

"Fascinating. A bit more scientific than magical if you asked me."

"Maybe. But anyways, my father used to give that medicine to his women whenever he brought them to this place. The effects only last for 24 hours, however. So whatever we're doing we have to do fast."

The Prince picked up the empty vial and studied it, turning it amongst his fingers.

"If you're father uses this, how'd you manage to get it?" He asked.

"Oh well, I stole it one year. I was seventeen and my father was finally going to give me my own temple to rule in. To celebrate, he said, he came in there and raped me once again. I remember it because by that time I was slightly enjoying it. Still disgusted thoroughly of course, but I was older and fully developed. So it wasn't as painful. The next day, before I was about to leave, I noticed he had brought another woman to the island. So I found his last vial and took it with me." Kaileena had a look of self-satisfaction in her eyes.

"Forcing him to take the woman back to her homeland?" The Prince finished.

"Yes. I was lucky to have that vial. I haven't been in this place in so long, so the effects of it on human had completely slipped my mind until now."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't let anything else slip while I'm here?"

"Of course not. But _you_ better be careful. I'll have to leave you and meet my father in the throne room. So it's up to you to keep yourself hidden. And by the way, most of the traps in my temple are nonexistent here. But there are still some very dangerous ones. They only activate within three feet of a human soul. It's my father's insurance policy. Luckily they don't alert anyone else in the castle when they activate. So you'll be safe if you can dodge them."

"Are they worse than the one's at yours?" He asked with a slight look of worry on his face.

"No." She assured. "If anything they're a bit weaker than mine. Just about no humans make it to this island without my father's consent."

"Won't he sense me though? I mean, he's a god. You mean to tell me that he won't detect a human?"

"Yes, he does detect humans. But for 24 hours, you're just like me. Therefore insusceptible to godly detection."

The Prince stood and walked over to the side of the bed to retrieve his trousers, as well as him armor. In the midst of gathering his own dressings he noticed Kaileena's red garment lying near the cabin door. He casually tossed it to her and he put his boots. After strapping the Water Sword to his side, he stood and began to help Kaileena with her clothes.

"I can do this own, you know?" She said childishly.

"Yes, but I may be killed. I'm trying to see you naked again." Kaileena laughed and playfully pushed him away as they felt the boat turn direction smoothly.

"What's going on?" The Prince asked.

"We've shifted with the current. There's a river that flows from the ocean into the continent. Go have a look."

The Prince anxiously made his way out of the boat's cabin. He gave out an astounded gasp as he traced his gaze over massive hills of trees and plains of all sorts. Their green brilliance shone brightly throughout the Prince's eyes. He looked down and saw the glittering stream the boat was being carried by it strewn shimmering droplets onto the deck. He kneeled and caught a few of the droplets in his hand. The water was divine, more pure than any water he had ever tasted. No, he had tasted this water before. At Kaileena's temple. As per usual to the mystifying water, he suddenly felt his muscles loosen, his bones tighten, and all the cuts and scrapes he had gained during the trip suddenly disappeared as if they were never there.

_I love this water._ He thought to himself. Suddenly, the beautiful water started to turn white. The Prince was worried first, but upon further inspection discovered that it was nothing more than a reflection. He looked up, and even Kaileena could take his sharp intake of breath as his eyes dances around the proximities of a brilliant marble castle. It was grand, with stone wings that seemingly spanned half the island. (Of course, wings like "east wing, west wing" stuff like that)

"_That's _where you used to live?" He asked impressed. He extended his arms wide. "_This_ is where you've been running away from?" He asked again, referring to the island this time.

Kaileena folded her arms shyly. "Yes. This is it. Beautiful I know, but it's what's on the inside that counts. And the inside of the castle has nothing but bad in it."

"Purifying waters, beautiful flora, and a magnificent castle. All made horrible by a bastard of a god."

"Yep." She said nonchalantly.

"So, where does this river head?"

"To the mouth of course. There's a small pier there, from there we follow a road to castle. Once we reach the doors though, you'll have to go your own way."

"Sand creatures are here, no?"

"Correct, and you don't have your Amulet of Time, so you can't make any mistakes. At least, not fatal anyway."

The Prince spent his last few minutes in preparation. First he took the vial that Kaileeena had given him, and re-filled it with the water from the river. Its magic would revive him if he needed it. He then found a few more small glass jars and vials in several disbanded drawers and filled them up. After strapping as much as he could carry, he found the second sword that he had used against the Dahaka and strapped that to his belt. He finally stopped when he was beginning to feel like a mail carrier.

Kaileena had also prepared herself. Mostly by gathering her two swords and holding them it hand. She had no place to strap them. But she did do something rather odd, she suddenly shrieked and removed all her clothes. Then sprinted to the side of the boat and began splashing massive amounts of the river over her body. When the Prince inquired of her actions, she replied "my father can't be able to smell another man on me, that'll be a dead giveaway." The Prince was truly starting to think Kaileena's father a sick man when the pier came into view.

It was nothing spectacular, just an average wooden docking walkway with a wooden pillar next to it for tying. When the boat neared, the Prince removed a rope from the ground and tied it to the pillar carrying the sail and then to the small pillar near the dock. Upon further pondering he quickly jumped back to the boat and let the sails down.

"If they can't discover me through spiritual methods, I don't want them noticing a boat 'cause I carelessly kept the sails up."

"No worries. If they did, I'll just tell them it was mine."

The Prince suddenly wondered how Kaileena was going to explain her Dahaka being killed, which they undoubtedly were aware of, and Decquaris's death as well. But for some reason, he just didn't ask. It was a sort of "you'll find out" kind of thing that he decided was best to ignore. With that thought in mind, he joined Kaileena on the pier.

When they reached solid ground Kaileena knees buckled and she nearly tripped, the Prince fortunately had grabbed her arm just in time to avoid the incident.

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to sound strong again. "The solid ground is just a new feeling after being on the boat for so long."

"Yes, but it's a good feeling."

"Truly."

The walk to the castle's entrance had been a pleasant one. The Prince had become accustomed to desert and rare trees. The dew of the morning and the soft grass and dirt was new to him. He took his mind of whatever was in store for Kaileena and him. Even if briefly. The Prince had made a comment on the flora of the area, describing it as "beautiful" but the fauna was equally impressive. Revealing types of four-legged, animals big and small, that he had had never seen in his lifetime. He even saw a cat for the first, which he only new of because of the Egyptian goddess that reveled in them. But sadly, this pleasantry could not last as he and Kaileena soon greeted the massive wooden door that lead into the castle.

"So, do we knock or what?" The Prince asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Kaileena replied as she stepped to the door. She shifted one sword to the other hand used her now free hand to briskly tap the door.

_Who goes there? _A voice thundered into existence suddenly.

"That's a bit corny father." Kaileena said.

_Hmmm? Is that the voice of my darling, Kaileena? How I've longed for your return. How come you never visit your father?_

"Because I fear that I can't make it half way in without having a penis rammed up me."

_Such vulgar talk isn't required Kaileena, my interest in you is now merely that of a lonely father._

"Lonely is the last thing you are you son of a bitch." Kaileena jeered.

_Hahaha, as cold as you ever were. That's why I love you. Come to the throne room at once, you siblings are already here. Except, for that damned she-male of bile you call your brother._

"He's _your_ son as well. So don't call him that. Maybe that it is your punishment for what you've done."

_My dear Kaileena, gods don't receive punishment. That is why we are what we are. Now, answer the question, where is he?_

"He's been killed."

_He's been killed!_ A tone of elation had entered his voice. _Oh my! What joy! That pitiful heap of dung has been killed! By whom?_

"The same man that killed my Dahaka. You know, the one you are afraid threatens life itself?"

_Oh. Well, I hate him a bit less now. He truly deserves credit for killing my son. I hated that bastard. His mother was just as unworthy of me. I don't even know why I gave her the time of day._

"That's my aunt you're talking about."

_Why care? You never met her. _

"It's the principle of the thing. Now let me in."

_Fine, fine, I trust that you remember your way?_

"Sadly like the back of my hand."

_Heh, heh, Kaileena, you truly should stop being so bitter. You'll end up like, Decquaris. Which I don't wish of your fate. By the way, I would truly like to enjoy you once more, I won't let you leave until I am satisfied, so you might as well meet me in my bedroom later tonight._

Kaileena could've vomited right then. The man was insatiable.

"Fine." She replied icily. "Open the damn door."

_As you wish._

The massive door slid open suddenly, being pulled by an invisible force that the Prince wasn't even sure if he wanted to be aware of.

"He actually requested your body before you even saw him face-to-face." The Prince commented as the two walked in. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, with marble white walls and poured floor with streaks of gold and red. They were in a long hallway which had at least six other hallways that one could make their way down.

"He's like that. And I apologize, but he may harm me and won't let me leave the island until I comply."

The Prince nodded. "It's a horrible thought. But whatever you have to do—Kai, how come he didn't see me?"

"He didn't _see_ either one of us. You notice he wasn't alerted of my presence until I knocked. And still wasn't sure of who I was until I spoke. He had no idea you were there."

"Oh, well that's good to hear. So what's the plan?"

"I'll head to the throne room and see what he plans on doing about you. Remember, he still doesn't know that _you're _the one that killed the Dahaka. He doesn't even know who you are. Most likely he's formulated a plan that does nothing but search the lands. Okay, while I do that. You need to find an alternate way into the throne room so that you can hear his plan as well."

"How do I do that?"

Kaileena pointed a slim finger down the long hallway. "Take the third turn on your left. Then follow the path until you reach some stairs. Take them and it'll get you to the balcony of the throne room, you can observe from there. And Prince, before I leave I leave you with these words, be careful. Not only are sand creatures throughout the castle, but there are mild traps and most importantly three Dahakas roaming the castle."

The Prince's heart lurched. "Three Dahakas! I completely forgot that each of your siblings had one of their own. Wait, what happened to Decquaris's Dahaka?"

"It died; the Dahaka's automatically die when their owner is disposed of."

"Wait, but when I killed you your Dahaka was still alive."

"That's because you didn't kill me."

"I thought that the Dahaka stayed alive because the Hourglass of Sands filled up right as I struck you dead, thus causing the timeline of me bringing the hourglass to my father to be fulfilled?"

"That too. It's complicated but when you killed me, the Sands were created just then, causing me to be able to use them in a last chance to suspend my body into restoration mode. It's like I remained in a coma while the Sands slowly rejuvenated my body. So for both the reasons the Dahaka was still after you."

"So my initial plan had failed miserably." The Prince felt stupid.

"Yes, you would've been dead surely hadn't you discovered the Mask of Wraith. But now is not the time to discuss this. None of the Dahaka are after you for you are not under their jurisdiction per say. So if you run into them it's truly by accident. But chances are you won't, so just follow the plan and hurry."

The nodded and the two went in their opposite directions.

It wasn't too hard to follow the path that Kaileena had set for him. Her directions were spot on, and it wasn't long before he noticed the stairs. There weren't too many complications; the traps set had been minor. Just a spiked floor that avoided by sprinting a long the walls. A feat that was more difficult than dodging the spikes. Marble walls weren't exactly the best material to try to maintain good footing across. Then two spiked pillars that spun back and forth than he easily ran between. Like Kaileena said, they were of the same appearance as the traps at her temple, but nowhere near the same caliber.

He hastily climbed up the stairs and entered an archway which a gleaming golden light rested. He entered and quickly scoped a massive golden chamber. _Everything_ was gold. The floor, the four pillars that spanned the room, the throne where the God of Time and even the balcony the Prince stood on. Which reached to the far side of the room. There was another balcony directly parallel from him that also stretched across the room. The throne sat near a large stature shaped like diamond. Tapestries of red were draped all along the walls. One was also at the end of the balcony, and it reached to the floor. It would come in handy if the Prince ever needed to quickly reach the bottom.

He then focused his attention below him. Sitting in the throne was a very tall and slim man with long silver hair that covered a lot of the throne. From what the Prince could make out his face was stern, but he had a sort of majesty around him that even the Prince was oddly enticed by. The man wore heavy golden robes that glimmered in the firelight of the entire room.

Standing in front of him in the middle of the room were three figures. One was in the middle and taller than the two that stood one each of him. The middle one was obviously a male and had dark blonde hair that stopped just at the base of his neck. His face was nonchalant, and he wore black spectacles that added to the feeling of intelligence and coolness that exuded from the man. He wore a green gown that was very regal looking. The two women standing on opposite sides of him were obviously twins. Each having brown hair that fell to just above their buttocks. They were very beautiful, the Prince would dare to say even more so than Kaileena. They also were more voluptuous, with massive breasts that seemed to not even fit in their clothing. Clothing that resembled Kaileena's, but was much more revealing. The garments they wore were identical, with straps that barely covered their bosoms, and traveled down to provide light coverage of their vaginal area. Their buttocks were just about completely exposed, with a mere strap covering the crevice of it. The sad part was, although one garment was pink and the other light blue, they were almost transparent.

_What's with this father and dressing his daughters in those whorish clothes!_ The Prince thought. Soon, Kaileena came trumpeting in, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor loudly.

"Well, finally, look whose here." The twin wearing pink said with distaste. "It's always a pleasure to see the favorite."

"Now, now, be nice." The male sibling said. "Nice to see you once again, dear sister. What have you been doing all this time? You haven't been back to the island for any reunions. I'm sure you've gotten the message." His voice was deep and sultry.

"I have. But I've been busy recently. There have been a lot of problems in my region as of late." She lied, everyone else could tell. They knew almost better than she did that she didn't want to come back at all.

"I heard Decky, got killed." The twin in blue said, she had a fondness for Decquaris, although it wasn't returned. "Who killed him?"

"The same one who killed Kaileena's Dahaka." Their father interrupted. He stood up. "Enough chit chat my dear children. Now that I have you are all here, we have important matters to discuss. Arlyn, my beloved son, the second eldest, and the emperor of the North. Aria and Evia, my beautiful twins, the eldest of my children and the empresses of the East and West respectively. And, my favorite child, the youngest of my children, and the empress of the Central area, Kaileena."

"Father!" Aria, the one wearing the pink, bellowed. "What have you called us here for? What do you mean one who destroyed the Dahaka?"

"Let him explain, sister." Arlyn snapped. "Continue father."

"Yes, my son. You see my daughters; you are unaware because I only told my sons what was going on. Men are the only ones deserving of knowing the matter beforehand."

_Sexist bastard._ Aria, Evia, and Kaileena all thought in unison without realizing it.

The God of Time continued. "You see daughters, one of the Dahaka's were destroyed. In fact, it was Kaileena's. Thus causing a major shift in the balance of time. But now a new problem has arisen. My hateful offspring, Decquaris, had recently been destroyed, apparently by the same man. This means another Dahaka's death."

The Prince watched on interestedly.

"Now, we, as the guardians of time. Have been called upon by the Supreme God to the correct this wrong. A task that we shall complete easily and effectively. But first, we need to ask Kaileena. Who was this man that destroyed your Dahaka and brother?"

The moment of truth, the Prince listened anxiously for Kaileena's response, surely she wouldn't reveal him.

"I don't know." She replied indifferently. The Prince reared back, taken aghast by her pitiful excuse.

"You don't know!" Evia screamed. "You stupid tramp! How could you not know who killed your precious Dahaka and Decquaris? What are you? Some idiot?"

Kaileena kept her composure despite the mass skepticism. "I retain my statement. Someone snuck into my temple. Which I was completely aware of. So of course I sent Shadi to dispose of him. I gave the matter to other thought as I thought she would come through. Next thing I know, I find Shadi dead and my Dahaka destroyed. Decquaris had happened to be visiting this same day, when I told him what happened. He immediately sought out the intruder, but he was killed as well. And before I knew it, the intruder had gone. I don't know where he went. Later I received the message from your sand crow."

Everyone still remained skeptical. But it was a very good lie if the Prince had to say so himself. Everyone had no choice to believe her. What other thing could've happened? They still believe Kaileena as cold and heartless as the rest of them, they would never fathom that she actually fell in love with her murderer.

"Wait a minute." Aria pressed on. She was easily the one who hated Kaileena the most. "Why didn't this man come after you before he left?"

'I don't know. I suppose he was looking for something, found what he wanted and then left."

Aria opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her father.

"Whatever has happened. We need to take great care. First of all, I want all of you to return to your respective regions and search thoroughly. I fear the man may be trying to find a way onto the continent. How he has knowledge of it we have yet to find out. But he most surely has some sort of time relic, so make sure you order your Dahaka's to find and kill anyone who possesses one. Kaileena, you shall stay here with me and help me make new Dahakas. That is best for you since it is too hard for you to travel without a Dahaka." He smiled, knowing the _real_ reason he wanted Kaileena to stay.

"Just one minute!" Aria screeched again. "How the hell did you get here in the first place?"

"I made myself a boat traveled here."

"Where'd you learn such a skill?" Aria asked again, struggling to find some fault in Kaileena's excuse.

"Aria, my sister, I've lived on my own for over 10 years now. Such skills you pick up. Surely you know that?" The two stared each other down, they hated each other so much.

"Hmph." Aria grunted and turned back.

The Prince above watched triumphantly, Kaileena had successfully taken all suspicion off of her. Well, save for Aria. But she was just a hateful harpy who was trying to find something wrong with Kaileena anyway. The fact that Kaileena had to stay may be a problem. But he knew that the father truly wanted her for only one night. And he could hide out in the forest until then. Secondly, he just about couldn't be found, the Dahakas were to be programmed to find anyone with a time relic. The Prince had none. The God of Time just assumed he did. The Prince and Kaileena had successfully outsmarted a god. For how long they didn't' know. But for now, he was safe.

A shiver went down the Prince's spine as he dodged the slam of a slimy green tendril. He looked up to see none other than a Dahaka standing in the door way. It was identical to Kaileena's except it was green. The Prince quickly associated it with Arlyn, who was wearing green robes.

"Damn." The Prince said as he looked at it. The Dahaka made another attempt to smack him with a green tentacle, but he Prince dodged that one as well. The green Dahaka couldn't get past the archway, thankfully. Any other wall and the Dahaka would've slammed through it. But the Prince was sure that the God of Time had walls that were impregnable to the Dahakas. He silently said a thankful prayer. Until that is, he heard—

"My Dahaka has spotted someone!" Arlyn did an amazing jump that sent him straight to the balcony. The Prince was now in between a time emperor and his Dahaka.

"Oh no." Kaileena muttered under her breath.

**A/N: Phew! Okay, well, done with that. It was fun, but a bit long I suppose. Alrighty, hope you guys like it. Read and review. Oh, I did spell check, but it still may be a few mistakes. Any questions just ask.**


	8. Worth

**A/N: Alright, here's the eight chapter. I have nothing to say…**

**Chapter 8 Worth**

The God of Time, Aria and Evia, and Kaileena's expressions all shifted to the balcony where Arlyn just recently jumped. Kaileena quickly glanced at her other two family members, they obviously couldn't see. But Kaileena knew what had gotten Arlyn's attentions. Sadly, he did too.

"What do you see up there?" The God of Time called up as he stood up from his throne.

"Well, well, well." Arlyn ignored his father's words. He walked closer to the Prince and gripped his jaw. "What do we have here? A mortal nonetheless. I assume you are the one that has the whole little Time family on alert, hm?"

The balcony seemed to shake as Arlyn's Dahaka took another attempt at whacking the Prince.

"Stop you stupid beast!" Arlyn bellowed. The creature immediately retracted its tendrils. "Such dumb animals." He stated smoothly. "Father, you really should think about making them smarter!" He called back down the room.

"Boy! Tell me what you see!" He commanded again. Arlyn laughed and suddenly grasped the Prince's neck. He struggled, but Arlyn's grip was astoundingly tight as he lifted the Prince over the balcony. "This! This is what I gaze upon father! This is the pitiful mortal that has you scared out of your mind! He's no powerful warrior, and look! He bleeds just as the rest!"

The Prince gagged fiercely as blood began to erupt from his mouth. The grip Arlyn had on his neck was unfathomable.

"So that's him, eh?" The God of Time let out with a bit of a chuckle. "All these precautions—taken for nothing! Arlyn show that pitiful mortal what it's like to come into the threshold of a god! Drop him!"

"As you wish." Arlyn complied as he let loose his grip. The Prince was almost relieved to breathe clearly again. But his sudden freefall down the throne wiped all relief out of him.

Kaileena's stomach bubbled with indecision. She had to save him, but how could she without her family discovering her as a traitor? Kaileena briefly glanced at Aria, who was watching her intently. Expecting her to save him. Her father, Evia and Arlyn were contrarily occupied with the Prince's plunge. Kaileena had no choice. There was a decision to be made to stay with her family, or her true love, and she vomited at the thought of the former.

"No!" She let out at she pointed her swords at the falling Prince. His body was suddenly incased in a swirl of sand and his descent slowed as if he were being let down on a rope.

"I knew it!" Aria screeched, he her howl soaring through the room like a banshee. "You knew _exactly_ who attacked your temple! You just joined them instead of killing them!"

"Disappointing." She heard her father say. "I always knew that you held this family in contempt, but I never thought you would choose treason over your own flesh and blood."

Kaileena just stared at their shocked faces. Except of course for Aria's; her face was riddled with delight. The whole didn't know how wrong they were. Kaileena completely stayed on their side at first. She had attempted to kill the Prince several times, but he defeated her. Then in return, saved her life from the Dahaka. It was not her first choice to fall in love with him, or to betray her family. She wouldn't have even seen them again if it wasn't for her father's message. Though, in truth, her family disowning her almost felt—right.

The Prince's body slowly landed on the ground in a standing position. Her struggled to keep his balance as the encasement of sands abruptly left him in a massive swoop.

"Look at that!" Evia aimed her finger at the Prince's sword. "He has Kaileena's Dahaka control item! The Water Sword!"

"Kaileena!" Arlyn screamed from his perch. "That weapon is for your defense in case your Dahaka goes mad! How dare you allow that dreadful mortal to carry it! Hath your treason know no bounds!"

"Shut up!" Kaileena screamed at all of them. "Don't act as if you are all one happy deeply connected family! Each and every one of you are sick and twisted! Father, you raped all your female children. And beat your youngest son! Aria and Evia you only truly love each other, and Arlyn…" she turned to her brother who had now jumped from the balcony. "You hate everyone in this family!"

"But do you see us betraying each other?" Arlyn reversed. "No, now Kaileena." He reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled out and a long golden sword with a green hilt and shimmering rubies in the blade. "It's time for retribution. I'll kill you, and this pitiful mortal that you see to protect!"

Kailleena turned back to her twins siblings, who both had pulled out tridents that matched their outfit colors.

"If it is a fight that you want. Then fine. I will destroy everyone in this family! Prince! Run!"

The Prince needn't have been told twice, before she could she finish her sentence he had bolted out into the main hallway.

"No! Don't let him escape!" Their father pitched into the air in a remarkably deep tone.

"No worries father." Arlyn said. "I'll get him," and with that he followed the Prince out of the throne room. Up near the balcony his Dahaka had already disappeared.

"I never thought you would do anything like this." Evia said sadly. Her brown locks fell over her light-blue clad shoulders. Kaileena recognized true sincerity in her voice. "I know that you never enjoyed being with us. But I honestly thought that, when it came down to it, that you were with us."

"I knew!" Aria spat. "I knew from the very beginning that you were nothing but a shameful speck of dirt in this beautiful golden family. You and your unnatural brother."

"Don't call him that!" Kaileena shot back with her swords outreached. "He was more natural than you could ever be! He had a heart! Unlike you! And how dare you call anyone unnatural? You actually _enjoyed_ the times father molested you!"

Unbeknownst to the three daughters, the God of Time's eyebrows lifted pleasantly upon remembering the nights spent with his eldest daughter.

"What's wrong with enjoying it?" Aria's face was turning red. "It wasn't like we could ever be with _other _men! So why not enjoy the time! That was the only time I ever felt beautiful!"

"You're despicable! Didn't you ever know that it was wrong?"

"Of course I knew it was wrong! But what choice did I have? Maybe you wouldn't be so screwed up if you had indulged in it a bit."

"_I'm _screwed up?" Kaileena forced down the urge to laugh. "You are so delusional is almost sad." She turned to Evia, who still had her head down; she thought she heard a sob. "What about _you_, Evia?"

Evia looked up, seeming surprised. "What? Me? What about me?"

"Don't you ever get tired of following in your elder sister's shadow?"

Evia didn't respond. But had a look in her eye that seemed almost regretful. Aria sensed her sister weakening and spoke for her. "Don't try to sway my sister to your side! Just because _she's_ not a traitor like you!"

"I feel sorry for you, Aria."

"What?"

"I'm just so upset that you can't find the truth in everything that is going on. Father is the bad one, and yet you still take his side. Your sister may have some sense in her, and yet you keep her from doing what is right as well. I truly hate killing, but your death will be something that I won't regret at all."

"Hmph. Whatever you say," she gave a questioning look at her father. Who responded with an approving nod. "Good." She snickered. "Okay, Evia. Let's show this girl who's the real women of this family!"

Evia gave out a solemn nod and raised her trident. Aria repeated the action. The room seemed to darken as two giant whirlwinds ignited behind the twins. Aria let out a yell as pink tendrils erupted from her respective whirlwind, followed by blue ones from Evia's. Soon, the room brightened once again as pink and blue Dahakas emerged from the whirlwinds. Kaileena found the colorful Dahaka of her sisters almost humorous.

The two lowered their tridents as their Dahakas breathed behind them, hungry for death.

Kaileena smirked. "Four against one? That's not fair at all."

"I want to make sure you die. I've waited for this moment for so long! Go!" She screamed, launching her Dahaka's at Kaileena. They reached for her with their tentacles, but Kaileena leapt between them and stabbed Aria's Dahaka in its skull. Evia's Dahaka managed to grab Kaileena just as she finished Aria's, but Kaileena made quick work of hers by letting the Dahaka draw her to it, and then by swinging her sword right through its head at the last minute. Kaileena landed on the ground as the two Dahakas fell onto the ground and disappeared almost instantly.

"You two honestly didn't think that Dahaka would work on me? Aria, you know father instructed us specifically on how to deal with them."

"Since when do you listen to father?" Aria asked with cynicism in her voice.

"I listened when he said that his best nights were with me and not you." Kaileena let that slip purposely. She knew that would get Aria heated.

"Arrgh! I'll kill you where you stand! Evia, come on!" Both twins assulated Kaileena who blocked each one's attack with one of her swords. Evia followed up with a heavy kick that knocked Kaileena backward. Aria quickly disappeared and reappeared above Kaileena with an attempt to force her trident through her sister's head. But Kaileena quickly avoided the attack by rolling to the side. But not without a small cut in the back of her head.

She regained her footing and flipped to the side when Evia launched at her again.

"Stop running, Kaileena." She said quietly. "I don't want your death to be painful."

Kaileena could've sworn that her sister's eyes glimmered. Obvious signs of tears gathering.

"You don't have to do this, Evia." Kaileena attempted to make clear. "I won't ask you to join me, but you don't have to listen to Aria! For once, make your own choices!"

"What are you saying to her!" Aria gave out another signature yell that was close to breaking the sound barrier. "She won't listen to you! She's loves her _real_ sister!"

"She--!" Kaileena was interrupted by a fierce backhand by Evia, followed by a downward thrust of her trident right into Kaileena's leg.

Kaileena let out a painful shrill of Aria quality as she felt the sharp points pierce her thigh. Her leg flinched as she felt the stinging pain surge through her organs.

"Good!" Aria said as she ran over to join them. "I'll finish her off! See father? Now you know who is really deserving of you!"

But Aria hesitated when she saw Kaileena violently kick upward and knock Evia from her, sending her and the trident toppling backward. They both hit the ground with a slapping thud as Kaileena shot up. Blood tricking from her leg to the ground as she regained her standing.

"Look at you!" Aria screamed again. "You so pompously thought that you could handle two of us! But look at you now! A wound to your leg and the back of your head, and no harm to us whatsoever! I hope you wallow away in hell when we finally finish you! Don't you agree, Evia? Evia? EVIA!"

Aria shrieked as she finally noticed her suddenly silent sister. Kaileena, curious at her sudden refocus of attention, look to her side as well. She let out a whispered, "no," as she saw her.

Apparently, Kaileena's kick had done more damage than she thought. Evia had been knocked back to the floor, and the trident impaled through her chest. Blood dampened her breasts as Aria quickly sped over to her. Tears flinging from her eyes fiercely.

"No! No! Evia!" Her sister's eyes had remained open. "How could this happen! You dying! By a mere fluke no less!" Aria let out a snarl and removed her blood covered sister's trident from her fallen corpse and glared at Kaileena.

"You—you—how could you do this? How!"

"What? It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault! _You_ knocked the trident into her!"

"You very well know that that was an accident! If there was anyone that I wanted to kill it was you! Evia was the only decent one!"

"I know that you arrogant prick! Evia, she was so innocent. She loved all her brothers and sisters, but none of you ever saw fit to return that love! She looked up to Arlyn, who ignored her for his own favorable reasons. She tried to turn to you! But you were always cooped up with that Decquaris! She loved all of you more than she loved me! Do you know why? Because she said that I was defiled! The fact that I was raped by father and that I enjoyed it was deplorable. She thought you better, merely because you at least didn't like it. Don't you wonder how I feel? My own twin! Wish to consult her feelings in others besides me! I hate you, Kaileena! I hate you with every fiber of my soul! You were the favorite of father's! And of my own sister! Now, now I have to be sad in the fact that she was killed by the very one she revered the most."

Kaileena gripped her swords in both anger and guilt. In all honesty she had never much cared for either Evia or Aria, the only reasons for her avoiding both of them as a young child was due to paranoia of them playing some kind of cruel prank on her. She never once thought that Evia efforts for friendship were actually genuine. Now she knows that there were at least three decent siblings.

"I'm sorry, Aria. If that makes you feel better I do apologize. But it is your fault she died."

Aria clenched the two tridents with a vice grip that nearly broke through them upon hearing this. "How dare you! Now you refuse to even take responsibility for her death!"

"No! It was _you_ who forced her to fight! _You _who never gave a chance to make her points valid! Your sister's death is because of _you_!"

"Don't you ever say that again! You claim to be the good one in this family as you call it. But you're just as heartless! I'll avenge my sister by finally killing you!"

"No! Evia's death will be avenged in your death!" Kaileena bolted forward and sparks flew as her swords collided with Aria's tridents. Both caught in a brief lock of weapons they pushed at each other till they both finally gave up and jumped away.

Aria did a spin and swung her tridents at Kaileena again, who in turn blocked them with one of her swords. With a heavy thrust she brought the remaining one around and cut Aria deeply in her stomach.

"Ugh! You…!" Aria pitched herself forth once again blocking Kaileena's view as she sent a heeled boot right into her face. Knocking Kaileena backward into a tumble. One of her swords escaped from her hands as he somersaulted along backward along the floor.

Kaileena heard Aria laugh as she quickly jumped forth to grab her other sword. But to no avail as Aria used some sort of sand spell to push the sword even further. Kaileena then felt herself getting thrust into the wall by an invisible force. Her spine crackled as she bashed against it.

"Hahaha! How can you avenge her death when you can't even save your own life! I don't see why father or Evia admired you so much! You're worth nothing! Just a weak, measly little girl who's left in denial about her destiny!"

Kaileena struggled to lift her head up, keeping a firm grip on her last sword best she could.

"W—what do you mean 'denial'?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean!" Aria chuckled again. "I mean that you seem to think that there is something greater for you out there! When sadly, there is nothing! You were born to live without a mother, or without a decent father!"

The God of Time watched, regretful that his favorite child was to be finished.

Aria continued. "You're brother died because he was a sad weakling just like you! And now that _man_, whoever he is to you, will die just as well. You're worthless, loathsome scum! And you shall remain that way for the rest of your life, and since that is coming to an end…" Aria quieted with a simple muffled laugh.

Something just then erupted into Kaileena. A strange power soared through her soul, a power that she had never before experienced. This power told her that she couldn't give up. For Decquaris, the brother that went mad because he couldn't find himself. For Evia, who lost her life because of loneliness. And her love, who faced his fears often times alone. For all the women her father had raped, for all his victims. For her mother, and the mother of all her corrupted siblings. Kaileena would not be killed. Not today.

With the strength of all her loved ones she leapt forth and tackled her sister. Toppling her to the ground as her hands quickly enclosed Aria's throat. The pink-clothed sister flung her arms widely, but abandoned her weapons as Kaileena's clutch tightened.

Aria brought her hands to Kaileena's with a commendable attempt to loosen the grip they had. But Kaileena's ferocity was relentless. Blood began to spill as her nails dug deeper into her skin.

"St—st—stop!" Aria managed to choke out. "W—what are you doing! Let me go! P—please!"

"NO!" Kaileena screamed as she pushed her nails deeper, finding comfort in touching the veins of her sister's neck.

"You hypocrite!" Aria croaked. "Look at you! You're killing me! Just as father did to his women, and just as that man killed Decquaris and you Dahaka's! And just as you killed Evia! You're no different!"

Kaileena muscles flexed as she tore through her sister's neck with all the strength she could muster. Blood spurted from the remaining body as the dismembered head rolled along the floor.

Kaileena stood and briskly wiped the blood from her hands. "I'M MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! I'LL TRIUMPH OVER ALL AND SHOW YOU MY WORTH!"

**A/N: Hmm…that got a little violent. Again, didn't spell check. Deal with it. Also, this chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I don't know why, I think it was the fight scene. So I feel like the quality isn't as good as my other chapters. But if you think otherwise, please tell me. Review. **


	9. Imperfection

**A/N: Okay, well we're drawing down to the end of the story. One of you asked what happened to the Prince, well of course I was going to convey his battle in this chapter. So, time to get started… **

**Chapter 9 Imperfection**

The Prince darted out the door as quickly as Kaileena could let the permissible words pass from her mouth. Of course the Prince had felt bad about leaving her to fend off two empresses and the God of Time, but he trusted that she could handle herself. Besides, she knew her sisters better than he ever could have. Meaning that Kaileena was probably the better candidate to fight them anyway.

As said, _Kaileena _was the better candidate to battle against the other proprietors of time. Leaving a very bewildered and shocked Prince at a disadvantage when it came to the green robe-clad emperor that was following behind him like a hawk after its prey. The Prince hadn't given himself the chance to turn around, but he could feel the presence of the emperor's Dahaka. The emperor's shouts of torment at the Prince stayed evident as well. Putting two and two together, the Prince finally deduced that Arlyn was probably riding his Dahaka after him.

Reminiscent of his earlier battles with Kaileena's Dahaka, the Prince found himself rolling through thundering poled spikes and under sword slinging stumps in order to avoid the eminent threat on his heel. All the while the hallways seemed to turn a greenish hue whenever the Dahaka neared too closely. The color was more serene than black, yet the present situation seemed to downsize the serenity.

The Prince rolled to the side just in time to avoid another smashing tendril by the Dahaka. He leapt forward over a gaped pit, and then ran along the walls to avoid a touch-triggered spiked floor. The royal of Persia was becoming more and more grateful that most of the palace's traps were lackluster compared to Kaileena's. The God of Time was apparently confident that no intruders would make it _into_ his palace, let alone through it without his detection. Yet, the Prince was no average intruder.

"Why do you run, Prince?" He heard Arlyn utter behind him. His alluring voice seemed to vibrate through the cracks in the walls. "You know that I will eventually catch you. There is no way that you are faster than a Dahaka. You're just denying the inevitable."

_No way I'm faster than a Dahaka, we'll see._ The Prince mocked in thought as he quickly ran up a wall and latched himself onto a marble window sill. Propping himself up, he deftly shimmed to the side, avoiding a smashing tentacle from the Dahaka and another spiked floor. Upon reaching the other side he back flipped and used his sword to slide down a golden tapestry. The Dahaka was still very much on his tail.

"Prince, I commend you for your feats of acrobatic talent. It is now becoming more fathomable to realize that you defeated two emperors and a Dahaka. But you still are very much no match for my power. Don't you realize that I am the strongest of all my siblings!"

Instead of a green eel-like limb attacking him, the Prince had to dodge a blast of light shot from his rear. Arlyn was now pelting balls of energy at him in short increments. Avoiding them became less of an issue when he noticed that the traps started to diminish in quantity. He found himself running down another long red and gold glittering marble hallway, his feet slipped and slid at almost every turn. The Prince cringed as he felt a sharp jolt of pain from his left leg. It had become sore from all the acrobatic running and escaping, and much to the Prince's dismay, there was no veil of water to protect him from the ever looming Dahaka. How he wish that a sand portal would just spring forth from the side of the walls.

"Run, Prince! Run!" Arlyn screamed in wicked delight as he shot forth another light ball. "It is becoming deliciously humorous to see you struggle! And I see you've developed a little lag in your leg there. Perhaps from all the running, hm? Maybe you should _stop_!" Another ball of energy was released from his palm. This time it nicked the Prince just slightly at his waist, tearing through a small proximity of his leather armor. He almost tripped when struck, but maintained his strength and continued his trek of reprieve.

The Prince could've nearly cried when he saw the dead end wall of streaming red and gold before him. Briskly looking from his left to his right, he concluded that there was in fact, no way out. He could've sworn he saw the hooded figure of the Grim Reaper laughing in his face just then. But it was soon replaced by the majestic, yet perilous presence of the jade Dahaka, with his equal colored superior resting on his shoulder.

The Dahaka made no attempt to thwart him, obviously a command by his robed sergeant.

"Well, well, well, this has truly been an endearing chase Prince. But like all endearing things, it must end. For good things, shall never last."

"What kind of pessimistic outlook on life is that?" The Prince retorted, drawing his swords and stalling for time in hopes of thinking of a last minute plan.

Arlyn laughed. "It's merely a factual statement based on what I have perceived. Think about it, marriages between your kinds don't last. And when they do, are usually filled with anger and madness and of course well-planned adultery."

"But what about when they do last?" The Prince asked.

"When they do last, and are unlikely filled with happiness. Sooner or later one spouse will die, leaving the other barren and distraught. As said, no matter what is good, it will eventually end in a bad way. But Prince, before I kill you, I want to give you a chance to make your case. Perhaps a sporting pity I suppose. Tell me, what drove you to do what you have done?"

The Prince sighed. The man was down-to-earth, despite his depressing philosophy. He began his tale.

"Years ago I was nothing but a mere young prince, seeking glory for my home, and for my father. So in the midst of an invasion on a castle in India, I managed to steal the Hourglass of Time, and the Dagger of Time. Two time relics which I am sure you are aware of."

Arlyn gave out a deep cackled laugh. "Haha, so I take it that you were the one who released the sands? My father had sensed it but time seemed to be reverted before we had a chance to look into it. You actually solved your problem rather quickly, hm?"

The Prince gave out a feverish nod. "I managed to place the Dagger back into the Hourglass, saving my life and my kingdom's life. But years later after fruitful years of conquering, I was suddenly hounded by Kaileena's Dahaka. I was supposed to die when the sands were released. But I managed to avoid my fate, so hence the Dahaka came to finish the job."

Arlyn was listening attentively. "So you went to Kaileena's temple, where you managed to kill her human guardian Shadi. And kill her…"

"Yes, my plan was to stop the sands from being created. Thus creating a complex turn of events where I never stole the Hourglass, merely because they were never created."

"Of course this failed why?"

"Because as soon as I struck Kaileena down the last grain of sand fell through to the bottom of the hourglass, creating the Sands after all."

"So what did you do then?"

"Using the Mask of Wraith I devised a plan to force Kaileena into the future and kill her there. But instead, I ended up fighting her Dahaka, which had attempted to kill her."

"So that is how this little situation came to be, eh? Oh poor Prince. You meddled in affairs that were out of your power. You somehow managed to defy your fate, well, at least you _thought_ you did, and now you're in this terrible, terrible predicament. Well, this is truly sad. You are a remarkable human do you know that? The only one I've known to actually manage to defeat certain fragments of time itself, but now you must—hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

In the midst of Arlyn's false congratulatory speech the Prince's eyes had started to rudely dart in several directions. But he soon caught the attention of a tiny alcove high on the wall to his side Reaching it wouldn't be easy, but to manage it would be a lifesaver.

"Prince!" Arlyn bellowed in his hypnotic voice. "What has suddenly occupied your attention, so?" The Prince remained looking up, causing Arlyn to investigate the source of his diverted attention. He smirked upon sight of it.

"Haha, oh, you have noticed that have you? It used to be a window, before father made a few renovations on the palace. It now remains just an indent in the wall. Nothing special, but I assume you are going to use it to try and escape. Go ahead! I challenge you…"

The Prince turned back to Arlyn briefly. Their eyes locked as the Prince mentally met his challenge. With a heavy roar the Prince dashed to the wall opposite of the alcove, running up it swiftly, he pushed forth from the wall with all the strength he could. Soaring to the alcove, he pulled out his sword and sliced at an oncoming tendril. The Dahaka howled as it withdrew its assault. Eyes remained on the prize, the Prince reached out as if a ladder was to come out of nowhere. But swinging his sword seemed to have broken his momentum, for just as he was as close to the alcove as possible, he started to descend. His eyes briefly caught sight of Arlyn forming another ball of light in his pale palm. With the ever omnipotent theory of death pursing him, he pushed to renew his vigor. Then, in a swift motion, removed his Water Sword from it's sheathe and rammed it against the marble wall, then, scraping it against the wall he used it to vault himself upward. The push wasn't much, but it was adequate. The Prince landed a hand on the ledge and quickly pulled himself up and through the alcove, falling into a damp stone corridor and right on rigid stone spiraling stairs.

"ARRRRGGGH!" He heard Arlyn scream from the other side of the wall. The Prince let out a small laugh as he forced himself to stand. Grimacing, he gripped his shoulder and began to speed up the stairs. Falling on stone stairs had made a few of his muscles sore, but that didn't matter. He had to get out of the palace. His knees cracked as he began to ascend the stairs, his middle-agedness was catching up to him.

After climbing for a few minutes, the glimmer of a light began to shine through the stone corridor. He sped up upon seeing it. The warm light seemed to soothe his veins as he neared it. Finally he would escape from the palace, hopefully Kaileena would be meeting him outside.

"Damn…" the Prince muttered when he finally exited. He had gotten outside, but not out of the castle. Before him was a large circular stone platform surrounded by graveled railings. It seemed he hadn't left the palace, but rather moved to its watchtower.

"I cannot believe this." The Prince said as his knees weakened and he kneeled to the ground weakly. He had tired himself from fighting, and now he may be forced to fight.

"_This challenge isn't over Prince!"_

The Prince felt the air around him return to its emerald haze as Arlyn and his Dahaka floated from the side of the tower and land onto the circular platform where the Prince rested.

"So, Prince. How does it feel to know that you just blew your last chance of escape out the window! Stupidly no less! Did you know that had you just went _down_ the stairs you would've entered the main hallway that leads to the entrance of the castle! Did you! Hahahaha! In your haste you managed to forget to think! Haha! What an idiotic mistake! You've just secured your demise over a mere—a mere—error! Hahaha!"

"Is this what you receive your pleasure from?" The Prince asked with his head nodded to the ground.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Do you get pleasure from humiliating others?"

Arlyn gritted his teeth. Then adjusted his glasses with his fore and middle fingers. "Not particularly. But the embarrassment of you pitiful humans does indeed get enjoyable."

"That confuses me."

"What confuses you, dumb human?"

"_That._ Dumb human. Statements like that, Decquaris said something like that, and so did Aria. You say things like that, knowing that you are half human. Why? Why do you reject your humanity?"

"Fool! If you were the son of a peasant man, and a rich queen, which one would you boast about? You truly expect us to accept the _human_ side of us? The side that shows no morality, no strength, no loyalty? The side that has no power whatsoever! How can you ask us to accept that?"

"I admit that we humans aren't perfect creatures. And _some_ of us are nothing but backstabbing adulterers, but all of us aren't like that. _Your kind_ isn't perfect either. Your father raped his daughters. Is that showing morality? Strength? Loyalty? No, frankly I believe that it breaks all of those emotions. If humans are so weak, why does your father sleep with them?"

"I don't know. My father is just as weak as they are."

"So which side are you on? The human bloodedness of your mother, or the godly bloodedness of your father?"

Arlyn snapped. "Neither! I wish to accept neither one."

"That doesn't make sense. Which side are you on?"

"Don't try to play mind games on me, Prince! I am the master when it comes to those. But to answer your question, the side I'm on—is my own!"

"Your own?"

"Yes, you see. I loathe all creatures. Humans, for your weak sense of reality. Gods, for their equally weak contentment in their status. And even the poor animals that walk the earth, so dim-witted and inhumane, just like my little Dahaka here. I hate all of you, I wish to see you all dead. Even my siblings and my father."

"Why do you hate everything so?"

"Why do I hate everything so? Because I am one of the few inhabitants of this universe that actually accept the fact that nothing is perfect. I would even let myself die if necessary."

"What?" The Prince's face contorted. "You would kill _yourself_? Just because you realize that you aren't perfect? What sense is there in that?"

"There's perfect sense! Everything is imperfect! Therefore everything must die! You see, I've had a plan in motion all along. Once I accept the throne from my father, I'll destroy him, my siblings, the other gods, and all the rest of humanity. Then, finally I'll kill myself. Truly, wiping out all imperfect things from existence."

"That's psychotic."

"To _your_ human mind. Which revels in imperfection just as well. Now, Prince. Let us settle this now. Whoever shall be the victor of this match shall have his or her wish fulfilled."

"Fine." The Prince concluded as he removed his Water Sword as well as his secondary weapon. At once he heard the Dahaka let out a groggy sounding roar as it launched a massive tentacle at the Prince, who narrowly avoided the attack by rolling to his rear. At once the Dahaka followed up with another tendril. Which knocked the Prince off his feet and rammed him into a stone wall. His grip loosened on the Water Sword, but he retained it best he could. The Water Sword was his only means of winning the battle.

"You know, Prince." Arlyn saw fit to comment once again. "I think that you could really ease your pain and suffering right now if you just toss the Water Sword away. It is the only thing keeping the Dahaka from just being able to pull you into his dimension of time altering fools and warriors. Why not save yourself the pain?"

The Prince ignored his statement and climbed to his feet shakily. He was so tired. Arlyn called out another command and watched as his pet slammed another one of its massive feelers into the Prince's chest. This time it nearly knocked him of the stone railing.

"Is _this_ the best you've got, Prince? This is so very disappointing. I expected a bit more oomph from the man who is slowly making himself a legend upon the time world."

The Prince used the stone sides of the watchtower as support to bring himself back to his feet once again. The watchtower rumbled as the Dahaka took a massive step toward him. It seemed to have been becoming bored with whacking him from a far. Flexing its massive fists, it took another lengthy stride.

"Well, my Dahaka must want to smash you up close, Prince." Arlyn still was seated comfortably on his time corrector's shoulder. "I guess it has that drive for torture instilled in its master. I completely understand. Hahaha."

Once again the tower rumbled as the Dahaka took another step towards the diminished Prince. He shivered as the few jars of water resting at his hip clinked together from the shockwave. The jars of water…he had completely forgotten them. He reached a withered hand down to one of the smaller glass vials and quickly removed it from his belt. The water inside it shifted once again as the Dahaka took another stone shuddering tread. It was dangerously close this time. The Prince quickly uncorked the vial and began to take a sip—when he got a better idea.

"What is that you have in your hand, Prince?" Arlyn inquired, focusing his eyes. "A vial? What's in it? Hmm…no matter. You'll be dead soon anyway."

The Prince quickly corked the vial once again and quickly dropped the Water Sword right next to him. The Dahaka paused, almost stunned by the Prince's sudden abandonment of his sword. Arlyn was equally intrigued, adjusting his glasses as soon as the sword collided against the stone floor.

Arlyn parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted abruptly when the Dahaka quickly darted out its tendrils and wove them around the Prince's ankles. In a quick swipe the Dahaka pulled the Prince to his body as fast as it could.

Arlyn wanted to command his Dahaka to stop. He knew the Prince had some sort of plan when he dropped his sword. But being the curious person he is, Arlyn was interested in seeing what the Prince had in mind. He watched from atop the Dahaka's shoulder as the Prince's feet began to disappear into the abyss of darkness that seemed to form in the Dahaka's chest.

The Prince gripped the vial of the sacred water firmly as his knees began to enter the green fog. He wasn't close enough yet, he thought as his waist became engulfed.

Just as the green swirl reached his mid chest, he took a deep breath and chucked the vial of water right into the Dahaka's face. It shattered at once and the Dahaka reared back as the water splashed onto its face. Stinging badly.

The Dahaka gripped its face in anguish and began jerking wildly about, flinging his master off of his shoulder. Arlyn looked in disbelief as the Dahaka began to twitch about violently; it gave out a throaty roar as the water seeped into its skin. Finally it smashed against the railing and fell off the edge of the tower. The Prince smiled as the Dahaka roared ever more loudly, then, after a large splash of water and another long throaty roar. The Dahaka's madness ended. It seemed to have unfortunately landed in the even larger mass of water that flowed in the river below.

Arlyn stood and began laughing excitedly, clapping his hands in quick succession.

"Brava! Brava, Prince!" Arlyn chimed. "How ever did you know that the Dahakas were weakened by the magical waters surrounding the castle?"

The Prince took another remaining jar and quickly guzzled it. The coolness surged through his body, and he once again went through the sensations of his bones and tissues rejuvenated. With a heavy gasp as he pulled the jar away and replied.

"Kaileena's Dahaka pursued me in her temple, but it always stopped when I entered the time portal room, which was guarded by a wall of water. I knew that the waters had healing powers, so I gathered some just in case. I only just guessed that the water could actually _harm_ the Dahaka. I just assumed since it never wanted to go past it."

Arlyn was beaming. "Miraculous, you truly are a warrior, Prince. You have good instincts as well. I am truly starting to admire you." He reached in his robe and grabbed the golden bladed, ruby studded sword that the Prince had seen earlier. "You see," he continued, "all the children loved to swim back when we were younger. At the time the Dahaka's that roamed the castle weren't familiar with us. So were of course prone to attack us whenever they were especially agitated. Father then made the water hazardous to them, so that we could always run to a pond or a pool whenever they scared us. Your sword was, believe it or not, forged from that same water. Kaileena was the one who had the most chance of her Dahaka attacking since it was newly assigned to her. So the waters around her temple are the same as here, and that sword is her defense item."

As if on cue the Prince quickly ran back over to where he dropped his weapon, retrieved it, and resumed a familiar battle stance.

"So, Prince. Are you ready to fight one on one?"

"I believe so. Beware, I have my weapons, am rejuvenated and you can't hide behind your Dahaka any longer."

"Hiding? I never hid behind my Dahaka." Arlyn quickly ran towards the Prince swinging his glimmering sword every step of the way. Though slightly surprised by this frantic choice of attack, the Prince quickly jumped to the side and attempted to strike Arlyn from that angle. But the emperor quickly brought his sword around and parried the attack, following up with a heavy kick that sent the Prince tumbling the ground.

"Damn you." The Prince said as he climbed to his feet. He zipped towards Arlyn again, who blocked his attack. The Prince quickly used the gathered momentum to vault over Arlyn and attempt to strike from behind. But his opponent quickly reversed and blocked the Prince's strike. The Prince jumped back.

"Menial attacks like that won't affect me, Prince. I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Doubtful, you seem to be the weakest of all the siblings," taunted the Prince.

"Ha! Trying to make me mad to disrupt my fighting? Won't happen, I am the most calmed minded of all my siblings. Even more so than my father I dare say. Now, let me show you how powerful I am!" Arlyn dropped his sword arm, and used his free hand to send another ball of energy at the Prince. He dodged it effectively. Arlyn sent another, the Prince avoided it, another was sent, and the Prince evaded that one as well. Arlyn began bursting with laughter as he sent wave after wave of light balls, making the Prince dance.

"This is quite fun!" Arlyn released between blasts.

"Fun? You're calling this battle fun?" The Prince replied as he began side-flipping and jumping to avoid the discharges. "I feel like a test animal!"

"Well, you are an animal!"

The Prince screamed in frustration as he tripped just as another blast escaped. There was no way to get past it, so in a last ditch effort he knocked at the ball of light with his sword. Much to his surprise it bounced of the blade and was sent to the railings.

_His attacks are deflectable!_ The Prince cheered as he stood up.

"Hm? Didn't know that could happen. Well, I suppose you learn something new everyday. I guess projectile fighting won't be as effective now." Arlyn lifted his sword. "Maybe close combat once again? Yes, I guess that is what would be best right about now. But I am a bit tired, this time, let's take it _slow_." As the word escaped elegantly from his mouth, the Prince felt the air around him thicken as he suddenly felt very heavy. He tried to lift his arm to defend himself, but it took so long just to get control of it.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooo _the Prince even thought slowly as he saw Arlyn bolting towards him with his sword outreached. The blade struck him dead in his armor, it didn't pierce it, but the force sent the Prince knocking backward against the wall. Getting thrown into the wall even felt slower and more agonizing than before. The Prince suddenly felt huge sympathy for all the enemies he had destroyed using Slow Time. This was torture. The word was emphasized even more when Arlyn soon struck him with the flat of his sword once again. He felt blood trickle from his jaw, but it could've just as easily been drool. Slowed time also meant it took a long time for him to close his mouth.

"I bet you're confused on what just happened, huh? It's a power hereditary to our kind. We can Slow Time as we please. Interesting, huh? Surely you cannot even come close to fathoming this phenomenon."

The Prince swore silently. If only he could speak properly, he would _surely_ tell Arlyn that he had used the Slow Time power many a times. But this was not the time to worry about proving someone wrong, he himself was only able to use Slow Time for a small amount of time. But Arlyn was one of the rulers of it, no doubt he could use the power for as long as he very well pleased. Once again he felt a sharp sting as Arlyn sword struck at his un armored leg, cutting through the cloth and unearthing a large gash.

"I hate to kill you this way, Prince. It's almost unfair." He kneed the Prince in his stomach in the midst of this statement. The Prince arched slowly as he made contact with Arlyn's robed knee. It was unbelievable how slow he could feel himself moving. It was almost as if he was levitating in the air for he took so long to get knocked somewhere else.

"I wonder Prince? I know Kaileena _had_ to have used Slow Time on you at one point or another. How did you manage to counteract that if you can't counteract mine?"

_I had the amulet._ Thought the Prince. (Sorry Indridason!)

"Actually, I wonder how you did a lot of things while in Kaileena's temple." Arlyn had stopped hitting the Prince for the moment, and had begun watching the Prince's floating body as it sluggishly fell back to the ground. "We set a lot of traps to make sure that Kaileena was safe in her temple. Father and I created those damned towers, designed all the traps and mechanisms. We even had these very large mechanical sand beasts that were mainly a last resort just in case someone got too far into one of the towers. How did you beat them? All those traps—some were absolutely full proof! How did you bypass those? I mean, I saw your acrobatic finesse earlier today, but in no way shape or form could it have helped you in _every_ single trap. You had to have help of some kind!"

Arlyn's state of disbelief was mildly exaggerated in very affected tones of voice. The Prince was assured that he really did believe that the Prince could've done it. Whether he knows that he had the amulet or not. But while he rambled on about trap bypassing (which he did) the Prince needed to find a way to get past this Slow Time. As far as the Prince could guess, time powers had to have some sort weapon to activate them. Well, maybe it was hereditary. But then again, when the Prince used it, he needed the amulet, and when Kaileena used it, she had her swords. But there was no way to determine whether the power came from _her _or her _swords_. But that was a good guess. Time also had to have some sort of limit, even when Kaileena used it she didn't use it for long. Maybe Arlyn was just able to use it for a longer amount of time because he was the strongest out of all the siblings. Yes, that's it. Sooner or later he had to become tired, especially if the power was indeed coming from _him_.

"—we also must consider the sand creatures we put there, they were—oh!" Arlyn noticed that the Prince's body had finally hit the ground. "About time. Now, now, now, what to do with you next?" He chuckled. "I must say, I am having massive fun with this! Knocking around your lifeless body—" He slammed his foot into the Prince's chest. "It's so very exhilarating."

The Prince couldn't let this continue on much longer. If Arlyn's Slow Time was going to wear out eventually, it wasn't happening fast enough. _Think Prince, think._ There had to have been some type of loop hole in this power. Something that Arlyn wasn't paying much attention to. Why couldn't he figure this out? He had so much experience with time powers previously.

_Something that Arlyn isn't paying attention to. Something that one would think doesn't matter that much._ The Prince pondered. _What is something that wouldn't matter in Slow Time? In Slow Time…what wouldn't matter? Well, thinking obviously, in Slow Time you move more slowly than you normally would. I have to overcome this by doing something he wouldn't expect. What wouldn't he expect me to do in Slow Time? Wait—no, that wouldn't work; it's too simple—or could it?_

Staring fiercely into Arlyn, the time emperor could sense some sort of hope in the Prince. He decided to quickly douse that fire of optimism ignited in his eyes.

"Prince," he began, "I trust that you believe this to be a very humiliating way to die. So of course you _think_ you have devised a plan. Let me just tell you now, there is absolutely no way to faster in Slow Time. The magic powers that exude into life with this spell coarse through your veins and manually pulls through your brain and sends signals through your body to slow down. Not only that, but it affects the atmosphere as well. You will die in this state. Be sure of that. Also, if you are hoping that I'll eventually grow weary of this power, you can abandon that thought as well. I can hold this spell for days at a time if I need to."

_Damn…glad I decided against waiting. Alright, time for my next plan, no pun intended._

The Prince readied himself as Arlyn grabbed the collar of his armor and pulled him to his height.

"Slow Time also surprisingly makes your opponent weightless. It's like lifting you up in a pool."

Arlyn swung the Prince from his left to his right like a fleshy pendulum. He gave out a hearty laugh as he watched him move back and forth.

"Like lifting in a pool." He repeated pleasantly. "Time to dunk you in…"

He tossed the Prince heavily to the side and watched as his body began to drift slowly in the air. Knowing that the collision would hurt the Prince in many more ways than it seemed evident. The Prince in this time had sprung forth bruises and blood spots all over his body. If it wasn't for the immense tension being put on his vocal cords by the spell, he would've been screaming the whole time.

As he flew, he knew that this was the most opportunistic time to carry out his plan. He took a deep breath (what he could make of it) and began to flex his muscles even further. A massive pain spread through his body as he attempted to bypass the spell. Veins popping out his neck, and his face turning red, he took hold of all the power he could muster—and tried to make himself move _slower_.

As if needles replaced his blood he felt the intensity of his efforts knock through his system violently. He wanted to give up just then, he halted on breathing, which had become as stressful as swallowing a mountain. His bones seemed to all break and he struggled to pull himself from colliding with the ground, his toned arms bulged brilliantly. Amassing to levels that would make even the strongest bodybuilder roar in envy.

Sweat began to fall from his body in beads as he still forced himself to keep from falling. He was at his limit, his mental capabilities on the brink of dissolving in thin air. His body couldn't take this, it couldn't—

Just then a sharp crack whipped through the air and the Prince watched in relief as he suddenly felt himself fall at normal speed. The collision was painful, but the pain was narrowed by the sudden gasps of breath he could take, and the normal rate of blood flow returning to his limbs. The hazy brown that had fallen into the air lifted, as a dumbfounded Arlyn began to flush with anger.

"What the hell!" He said with an unusual normality to his voice. "Did you--! What did--! You stopped my Slow Time spell! How!"

The Prince started laughing, holding his arms as he forced himself to stand. He may have been finished if Arlyn attacked, but he had probably been the only man in history to counteract the spell with another type of magic.

"I—" he took another heavy breath to get used to speaking properly once again. "I—needed to think of a way to get past your spell. I knew trying to move faster is probably expected of one who is at the more unfortunate end of the incantation, but moving more slowly. Now that is something that one would not expect. I figured out that it had to have some kind of negative effect on the spell. And just as I hoped, it broke it completely."

"I hate you! You foul horrible scum of a human! I didn't even know that that could be done! You don't know that you did! Slow Time is a very sensitive spell that pulls on the bonds of time itself! By moving more _slowly_ you manually added pressure to the spell, which it couldn't handle! You broke the medium! Don't you know how—uggh!"

Arlyn suddenly fell to the ground, dropping his sword in descent.

"That—spell puts too much pressure on the average human body enough as it is. Normally I could've r—r—recovered from usage of it. Especially since I only used it today. B-but, y—you _broke_ the spell. That means the pressure you put on the spell was too unbearable for even it—it had to transfer the pressure to another—and—"

"It chose the body of the one who was making the spell." The Prince finished, with not an ounce of sympathy in his pitch.

"Y—yes. Me. Prince, I will tell you this now. I have been defeated. I don't know whether I will die right now—but, I must tell you. You are truly a remarkable human. The average human couldn't even have broken the spell even if they tried the same tactics you did. You—you—how dare you trifle with the quandaries of time! You don't know what you've—" Arlyn spit up saliva and blood. "Hahahaha! Hahahahaha! Prince!" He suddenly made himself louder. "You have done my job for me! You killed Kaileena's Dahaka! Decquaris's Dahaka died when you killed him! Aqua and Evia, I can sense there's are dead. Rest assured, for Kaileena has defeated both of them somehow. You finished off mine as well! Don't you realize! You have just _destroyed _all the supports of the regularities of time! With the Dahaka's dead, time won't know how to flow smoothly! You have just cemented the chaos, and eminent destruction, of all life on this planet! You may have killed me! But you just locked the fates of every living being!"

The Prince was nervous now. "No!" He protested. "I didn't! I can't have—! I have beaten you! I have beaten my fate! I will beat this as well! Why can't you just accept your death like a man!"

"_Don't you ever call me a 'man.' _I am a god! I am more powerful and more perfect that you! Don't ever belittle me to your title!"

"Than why are you dying at the hands of a human?" The Prince bellowed.

Arlyn didn't respond, just laid there like the fool he was. "You," he said after a short time. "May say what you want, believe what you will. Know this, I never said that I was perfect. Just more _perfect _than humans. Therefore I am not immune to death. My demise would've been the last step to my master plan, anyway. Farewell, Prince. May your mistakes finally catch up to you."

With that, Arlyn's pupils faded and was forever released from the imperfect world he dreaded so much.

**A/N: Sniff! I kinda like Arlyn! I know that it sure was fun writing him. Anyway, sorry if you think the fact that he died after what the Prince did was a little lame. But it was the best I could come up with, and the chapter was getting too long. Sorry for the wait as well, I started playing the Sims 2 again, and I got Zelda Windwaker. I was just tied up! (Bad excuse I know!) Anyways, read and review! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Gentleness

**A/N: Hey! Finally, an update! I know. I really haven't been so much distracted as I have been—uninspired, I mean, they're about to fight a god! I needed a way for them to beat him and for it to make _sense_. Oh well, anyways, I'd hate to give away anything but this isn't the last chapter. So you can take that for a spoiler in a way. So anyways sorry for the long wait and if you think about it, it hasn't been that long. Last time I updated was the 31st so it's been about…3 weeks…ummm…sorry.**

**Chapter 10 Gentleness**

The expansive golden throne room had a dreary silence that loomed over it. Breaking only momentarily due to the soft crackles of breathing fire resting in several torches lined along the walls. Nightfall had fallen seemingly just as Kaileena had torn her palms through her sister's neck. The disheveled body sent shivers down her spine as she gazed upon it, and suddenly her longing for Aria had increased tenfold. As the same was for all of her siblings. She had now witnessed the death of three of her siblings, and was at fault for two of them. A stinging lump formed itself in her throat as she fought back tears, her own kin, although they were evil and there was a time when she hated them, she still wanted them back. Kaileena wished she could get a second chance, to help Decquaris feel better about his life choice, to make Evia feel welcomed, to acquit Aria of her feelings of rejection. To prevent the chaos that was her siblings.

She stood up and reclaimed her swords from their position on the floor. Wincing quickly to avoid tears, she turned back to the silvery long-haired man that rested so smugly in his throne. His expression of sympathy for the death of his children, no empathy for the pain of his offspring. This expression proved noteworthy to Kaileena that all their pains, their heartache, were the result of being raised by that man. This was his doing, and now she would take revenge on him once and for all. She _will_ kill him, and make a final tribute of apology to her siblings.

"Damn." The God of Time muttered indignantly as he began to remove himself from his seat. He eyed Kaileena fiercely as he began to walk toward her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tightening the grip on the hilts of her blades.

"You and your lover seem to have impeccable timing with one another. Just as you tore your own sister's head from her torso, Arlyn was just killed."

Kaileena smiled, still retaining her look of seriousness. "I'm glad. I was scared that Prince would be unable to defeat Arlyn, and a Dahaka as well at that."

The God of Time turned around calmly, laying his fists against the small of his back. "Indeed, the Prince managed to kill the Dahaka by smashing him in the face with some of the river water around here."

_Of course! I completely forgot to tell him that that water he collected could prove useful. _

The God of Time had paused briefly as if he knew that Kaileena had begun thinking. "He also defeated Arlyn himself by breaking the Slow Time spell."

"Truly? How—like him." Kaileena's expression was now that of a resolved joy. "Father, do you still not see why I admire him so?"

"I do. He has a strong warrior spirit, never gives up, he is clever, even crafty one would say. And—I suppose you would say something to the likes of 'he has a gentle soul' and whatnot."

Kaileena grew angry again. How dare he belittle such a significant feeling she has for her lover.

"You say it as if it is worth nothing. But father, gentleness is what makes a person strong. How much one is accustomed to 'gentleness' is what determines how that person dies."

The God swiftly turned back around, lifting a silvery brow. "Really, how so? Explain, since you have become such a philosopher."

"Gladly. You see, Decquaris died because _you_ were never _gentle_ with him."

"No, Decquaris died because your lover killed him!"

"Yes, but I'm not talking about Decquaris's physical death, I'm talking about the death of his heart, his love from himself. That was gone because you never accepted him! So, Decquaris had died long before the Prince killed him."

"I never told Decquaris to become what he was. I don't see how it even happened. I have a love for women…" He walked up to Kaileena and rubbed his cold palm across her cheek. "Beautiful women, so I have no clue how he came to like men. But finish dear daughter, explain to me how your other siblings died because they were unaccustomed to 'gentleness'."

"Fine, think about Evia, she felt lonely and under appreciated, but if she had gentleness from anyone, it was Aria. Her sister gave her that notion of love that she needed, therefore Evia didn't die from hatred or bloodlust, she sadly died by—an accident. Which I believe is better. Aria—"

Kaileena's father raised his hand, halting her speech. "Aria, if anyone had a lot of "gentleness" from me." He said with a smirk.

Kaileena nearly spat at him. "You sick bastard of a fool! _That_ which you did was not gentleness! It was pointless lecher! She if any died one of the most pain stricken deaths I have ever seen!"

The God of Time's voice boomed. "Don't you dare speak to me that way! Aria's death was pain stricken because of you ripping her neck apart!"

"No! It was pain stricken because she never felt loved! Why can't you just accept the fact that you caused pain for you children! Why?"

"Because I don't give a damn!"

Kaileena stopped. That statement had an effect on her. It was odd, she knew in the back of her mind that her father really didn't. But to hear it out loud was so permanent, so assuring. Possibly she had a small hope that maybe her father wasn't as cold as she was made to believe. Well, now her feelings were affirmed.

"I don't care about you or your pitiful siblings." He continued, sounding much more reserved now. "I love earthly women, I love the heat of their flesh, the soft curves of their body. I have my way with them, and when I am done with them I throw them away. Plain and simple. Do you know how irritating it is to find out that you have impregnated a woman? I use those women for one night of pleasure, but then I suddenly have to deal with a lifetime of toil because one seed decided to grow a little bit more. Of course I can't have a bunch of half-gods roaming the earth. So I take them in. Maybe even give them a nice little section of time to rule. Why? To get the little brats out of my hair! I don't care about you, I care about your body, but never you. At least when I have daughters I can use them for a purpose. But my sons I hate even more. I hate all of you. I despise all of you! You are all worth nothing to me! That's why I don't care how lonely you all feel, or whether I'm being gentle enough with you and all that nonsense. Because I simply don't care.."

"Then rest assured." A deep voice said out of nowhere. "Because after tonight you won't ever have to see any of them again."

Kaileena quickly turned around to see the triumphant return of the Prince as he strutted through the room with the majesty of a stallion. His Water Sword firmly in his grip, his clothes tattered, his vest removed, and still he exuded the confidence of the world as if he were a god himself.

"Are you okay Kaileena?" The Prince stopped next to Kaileena.

"Yes. I'm fine."

The Prince soon noticed the two limp bodies of Kaileena's sisters. "You took out both of them? What skill you have! I daresay you've grown stronger since we fought each other."

"Possibly." She said modestly. "But one death was a fluke."

"I see."

The God of Time was laughing. "How perfect, the warrior and his princess, here to finally destroy the evil king once and for all!"

The Prince and Kaileena both raised their swords. Their thrice of blades glinting brilliantly in the eerie glow of the torches.

"So, what is your plan of attack now? Do you two plan to kill me?"

Kaileena and Prince responded merely by maintaining their animalistic glares at the god.

"I suppose that mean yes. Prince, your time has finally run out. I believe it to be in your destiny to die and I am about to make it come true this very moment. Kaileena, you have defied me one too many times, your death is in the sands as well."

With that he quickly jumped back a short distance toward his throne. His silvery hair flowed elegantly all around him. The Prince and Kaileena hadn't budged, still keeping their guard up. The God of Time had begun to glow a faint color of black, despite the golden robes throne about him. Resembling Arlyn he reached inside his robe and removed his weapon. The Prince's eyes lit up as he gazed at the most glorious weapon he had ever laid eyes upon.

The weapon was scythe. With the hilt so long that it out lengthened the tall figure of the god himself. The hilt was made from black marble. Strung about it was little jewels of all kinds, rubies, jades, sapphires, and amethysts all covered the hilt in a particular pattern. The majestic hilt soon lead upward to the large crescent shaped golden blade that was peculiar to all scythes. This man was truly the reaper incarnate in its most heavenly form.

"Are you ready to die foolish mortals?" The god released with an amplified voice.

The Prince gulped. "We are ready to fight! But it is you who will die!"

"I admire your strength and courage Prince, I really do. But it is time you realized that your fate is in my hands! I determine what will happen to you!"

Shielding the massive golden throne behind him, the god's hair had begun to levitate in massive waves of grandeur. He readied his scythe, testing its strength by swinging it vertically and side-to-side. He hadn't had to use this weapon in thousands of years, and now would be the day to once again prove its worth. With an amplified roar he bounded forward and swayed the scythe toward the Prince first. Quickly reacting the Prince crossed his swords and tried to block his attack, and he was successful, but the sheer force of the scythe sent the Prince spiraling backward. The god released a hearty laugh before turning to Kaileena and swiftly backhanding her before she could react, sending her into the wall nearest them.

"This is the power that destroyed all of my children? I'm shocked." He lunged forth into the air and soared quickly over to Kaileena. He paused and stared at her for a little while, basking in her beauty. "I truly do not wish I had to destroy you, but your constant defiance is so much disrespect towards me that I have no choice. You will be the first to die."

"No!" The Prince blared as he quickly sped over to the god looming over his love. The god merely smirked and stretched forth a hand. Suddenly the Prince found himself pushing against a tough invisible force, he couldn't push through it and was knocked back almost as soon as he touched it.

"Now," the god continued. "Kaileena since I do love you in more ways you could ever imagine, I will make your death quick and painless." He lifted her head ever so gently, he would surely miss his love. Kaileena seemed to be to weak to speak, and she painfully watched as the single digit of the god's hand was slewed through her head, she lost consciousness.

"What? No…it can't be—" The Prince had become dumbfounded by the sight.

"Yes it can, Prince. And you are next. But you see, you are completely human so I can do this." The god laughed as he snapped his fingers, and the Prince fell lifelessly to the ground.

**A/N: A little bit shorter than I have been recently doing, and cheap deaths I know. But don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. You'll see how Kaileena and the Prince beat him. I won't take as long either, especially since this chapter wasn't something you wait three weeks for.**


	11. Repentance

**A/N: Okay so here I am again with an update again for my story. I know that was probably irritating last time to be waiting on an update. Only to read it in like ten minutes thinking "What?" so here I am with the next chapter. Again, not the final one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11 Repentance**

The Prince lay soundly in his defeat. His emotions enthralled by the overwhelming sadness of being beaten so easily and embarrassingly quickly. He pondered over the events and triumphs he had experienced over the past fortnights. All that work, all that heartache, gone, ripped from his reality in mere minutes. Daresay even seconds. The misery that would now ensue because of his mistake. His cockiness. Not only had he solidified the fate of his one true love. But the fate of the millions of people resting back in his old life. The Dahakas, he had destroyed every single one in one instance or another. Now, the God of Time would be forced to rekindle the severed boundaries of time. But no telling what the denizens of earth would have to endure before the god could complete his task. All at fault of the Prince's.

Now—now what would await him in the afterlife? Eternal punishment? Was he to be forever burned in a lake of blaze for his mistakes? Or would the gods reconcile with one another to wipe out his existence entirely? Selfishly, the Prince begged for another chance. He deserved it. Never had he done anything to anger the gods, at least, not intentionally. It was his fault he unleashed the Sands of Time. Did this anger the gods? But he retrieved them and bounded them for all eternity—would that matter? Surely though that was some sort of sin, otherwise a Dahaka wouldn't have been sent after him. That cemented it. The Prince was surely going to be punished, "you will die"—the

immortal words of the old man still lingered in his consciousness. Not only was he fated to die, but to receive a punishment more worse than death in his afterlife. All because he tried to defy his fate, and in turn, defy the gods themselves.

What awaited him now? What limbo would he be subjected upon before his finality be forced on him? He could tell that he was still in limbo, he was thinking right? This insured that he was still alive in one shape or form. Though blind, he made an attempt to sense where he was. He was not blind by nature, so it was doubly evident that he had become submerged in darkness. His eyes had served their purpose—now it was time to revert to the other senses. Smell, humidity, not one of must, but a cool gentle humidity that was refreshing to engulf within his nostrils. Hearing, trickling, light, splashing, droplets hitting whatever surface lay beneath him. Finally, touch, he budged. Connectivity to his arms was still very much there. Thankful, he brushed his fingertips against the surface he kneeled down upon. A rushing coolness swept through him as he felt the rippling surges of shallow water below him. Where was he? Was the gateway between life and death truly nothing but some type of encasing with nothing but shallow water?

"Get up." An effeminate, but all the more fierce voice said unto him.

"Where? Where am I?" The Prince replied, relieved that he still had his voice as well.

The voice projected about the room. "Why should I tell you, Prince? You truly don't deserve to know."

The accusatory statement of the voice went over the Prince's head as he struggled to figure out where he was.

"Didn't I tell you to stand?" The voice continued. Reluctantly, he followed the command. "There, good job."

"Tell me where I am now."

A catty snicker bounced through the air. "You follow my instruction, and all of a sudden I _must_ answer your question? Things don't quite work that way, Prince."

"I believe they do. A favor for a favor."

"Ah, and a life for a life."

"What?" An eeriness swept through the Prince as the voice made the unorthodox statement. "What does that have to do with now?"

"It has everything to do with now."

"You're speaking in riddles!"

"Then listen in riddles!"

The Prince surrendered. "Fine, I'll _listen in riddles_." He mocked casually. If he indeed was talking to a liege of the afterlife, he no longer cared about disrespect. Where his soul went was no longer important to him. He had failed in his lifetime; he didn't deserve to be granted peace in the afterlife.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Prince. I thought…I thought after all these years _you_ would be the one to end the suffering."

"Of whom?"

"Of us. Of the tormented. I thought that you would be the one to finally stop the tradition of terror that has lived on in that horrible dwelling."

It registered. "Oh, you speak of the God of Time. You thought I would be able to defeat him. Well, I did too. But see where it has gotten me? I think it's time to realize that I am but a man. A mortal, I can't defeat gods. I was foolish to think I could."

"Kaileena's faith was in vain?"

"Yes, I suppose. I'd hate to think to of it that way. But yes, it was."

"Prince, so you state that your foolishness was backed by the faith of a loved one?"

"Yes."

"Tell me then, how was it foolishness?"

"I don't understand."

"Prince, what made you think you could defeat a god?"

"I somewhat thought that I could just by my own pride, but I suppose Kaileena was right behind me encouraging me. But I don't blame her, it was my fault. My inability is what killed us."

"It is funny, you say that Kaileena _encouraged_ you, that she was a _loved_ one, that she backed you up with her _faith_, yet you summarize all this with the word _foolishness_."

The Prince could hear the trickling of water cascading about him, they seemed to carry the revelation of what this voice was saying. "I understand." The Prince muttered. "Love, faith, and encouragement, does not make foolishness."

"Exactly Prince, now truly think, what did Kaileena give you by her love, faith, and encouragement?" What gift did she grant upon you?"

The question was simple, yet all the more baffling. Foolishness had become null and void. It no longer mattered. Now the Prince had to think positively, no, truthfully. The entity said to "truly" think. What truthfulness abounded in the Prince's soul that he must now reach out to? What subject of reality glided through his heart that he must listen to? What had Kaileena given him? What had her beautiful love strengthened him with?

"Kaileena gave me," he said finally. "Hope."

"There now," the voice said lovingly, "now you're listening in riddles."

In instant a blinding golden light swept through the dark room. Burning the Prince's retinas as he instinctively closed them as tight as he could. The tricking he had heard before now seemed as powerful as a river as he suddenly heard the rushing waves dancing about him. The voice had faded, all that he could hear now were mournful howls of all kinds. Mournful pleas of hope, sadness, anger, love, hate, and desperation. The mixed emotions dwelled around him searing though his motions and disrupting his hold. For a moment, everything was calamity, nothing made sense. His mind had to structure, no power to do anything, no will to do anything. He just felt these unexplained emotions towering over him, in that moment, he had lost himself.

The light lifted, and calmness returned. The Prince slowly opened his eyes. The room was still dark, but made somewhat visible by two burning torches of blue fire that stood parallel to one another, separated by a set of small black stairs that led up into a golden vortex. The walls seemed to be made of glittered water falls sailing down into nothingness. He stood on dry substance, whether it was ground or whatever, he couldn't determine. And standing right in front of him, was the tall, pale, and lean figure of—

"Decquaris?" The Prince released shockingly. "_You_ were the voice I was hearing."

"Yes, Prince. And I don't ever want you to say that anything my Leeny did was in vain. You hear me?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. But? What did I just go through?"

"I just showed you what death feels like."

"That was so horrible. But, it's hard to describe as horrible, because it wasn't bad. But it was pleasant either. It was…"

"Unsettling." Decquaris continued. "The god of death is a horrible creature. He knows that humans believe that death is the final resting place, that it grants eternal peace. So as sport, he made it the most calamitous feeling imaginable. In death, the soul doesn't feel single emotions, but rather an unexplainable mix of all of them. Being human, you know that that kind of confusion is more to bear. But in death, the feeling never succumbs. I showed you that feeling so that you will know when you are dead. Unless you feel those emotions, you aren't dead."

"So—I'm not dead now?"

"No."

"Then where am I?"

"You are in Repentance. The single room where all kinds of dying souls, human or non, go through before they enter Judgment." Decquaris gestured to the gleaming vortex above and behind him. "Where the gods determine where their soul goes."

"Repentance, why is it called that?"

"Because the gods see the horrible feeling of death as repentance for all of man's sins. But it isn't all it is, is punishment."

"So, why didn't I die?"

"Because Prince, you had a strength that kept you in the world."

"I did?"

"Yes, you're love for Kaileena, and you're even greater love for mankind. What you kept thinking as you began to die, what how you failed everyone else, that kind of unselfish thinking is what causes one soul to linger amongst man."

"Like a ghost?"

"Yes, in most cases. But in your case, the fact that you're soul still remains on earth sets the foundation for us to use our power to give you a second chance."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Come on out everyone."

On Decquaris's command, the Prince saw the green-robed figure of Arlyn, and the blue and pink clad Aria and Evia emerge seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello Prince." Evia said, with such a gentleness to her voice that it was almost unfathomable.

"Hello," he replied. "You all forgive me?"

Aria cackled. "Forgive you, hell no. But, you see, death does open one's eyes to a mist-less reality. We know that you were only doing what was best for you and our sister. And all of the people on earth. We realize that our father was evil, and that we were wrong to defend him."

Arlyn cut in. "In my case, I was wrong to think that such perfection is obtainable. And even if it were, it won't be obtained through death and destruction. I'm sorry, Prince. You beat me fair and square. I hate you for taking my life, but I respect your courage, and realize that you needed to do it."

Evia spoke once again, the Prince was anxious to hear her voice. "I now know that I am truly my own person. Even in the afterlife, it is now my time to make choices for myself, and believe in myself. I am Evia. I _do_ forgive you, Prince. As I forgive Kaileena."

Decquaris took her completion as his signal to continue. "You see, Prince. That _god_ as he likes to call himself down there. Has terrorized and tormented everyone he came in contact with. He gave Aria a false sense of acceptance, and in the end, she gave her life to a man who didn't care. He made Kaileena weak in spirit, he made Arlyn believe that nothing could be right if there was any wrong to it. He made me afraid to accept myself for me. And by defeating all of his children, he left poor Evia to know no acceptance. Prince, we want to give you a second chance. We don't want this man's rain of terror to continue no more. He must die. He must know the pain of what he's done. He must feel the vengeance of our hate!"

The Prince nodded solemnly. "I thank you. But bringing me back to earth whole would mean nothing. I can't defeat him with the Water Sword. It's too weak."

Decquaris stepped down the set of stairs toward the Prince. He reached out a single hand, and with a veil of light the Water Sword appeared. He gripped the hilt tightly.

"You won't be fighting alone, Prince." Decquaris quickly open his remaining palm, and a purple orb of light emerged from his palm brightly. He released the orb of light, and it loosely drifted to the Water Sword, and finally fused with it. The sword began to glow faint white hue.

"It'll have my pride." Decquaris said. A pink orb of light suddenly shot out from nowhere and fused with the sword.

"It'll have my clarity." She said.

As the Prince expected, a green orb of light bounded forward and combined with the blade. "It'll have my realism."

Finally the blue orb shined forth and merged with the weapon. "It'll have my confidence." Evia said brightly.

"Prince," Decquaris finished. "The sword has been infused with the newfound strengths of all my siblings, and together with your good heart. It'll be the key to defeating that demon."

The sword's white hue faded, revealing a golden blade. The entangled back inscriptions the Water Sword once had and become red, magnifying the glory of the sword.

"I—I don't know to say." The Prince said.

"Say you'll win!" The sibling four said in unison.

"Yes," the Prince confirmed. "Yes! I will win! I will give you all your reprieve from that evil man. And with that, repent for all the sins I've committed."

The siblings nodded in appreciation. And the Prince was engulfed in a bright light.

**A/N: Okay, so hoped you liked it. And I know I promised this chapter wouldn't take so long. But I ended up having problems with my internet. And after it was fixed I was kind of out of the mood. But no more excuses. Please review. And come back soon to see the final chapter of The God of Time!**


	12. Finale

**A/N: Alright everyone! Sorry I took so long, but here it is! The final chapter in the God of Time. I just want to say thanks to everyone who read the story and supported it, (especially those that reviewed) I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. So without further ado, the last chapter!**

**Chapter 12 Finale **

The Prince suddenly found himself lying against a cold hard surface. Miraculously, the surface seemed to have no uncomfortable effect on his person. His muscles, that had become tense and weary from battle, were now rejuvenated and strong. His breathing had returned to normal, and as he checked his arms and legs, all his wounds and scars had been alleviated from his body. He took long smooth breaths of relief, finally realizing that he was back in the throne room. The golden hues of the torches were a familiar sight.

Quivering slightly, he slowly rose to his feet and swung the massive sword that rested in his palms. At first it seemed heavy and awkward, but soon felt as lightweight as a pebble. He felt so powerful! So magnificent! Nothing could stop him from killing the god!

"You're back?" A hateful voice resounded through the air. It seemed fairly shocked, but had no sound of worry in it. "I wonder how you managed that, Prince? Even I, a god, have never witnessed one returning _himself_ back from the dead."

The Prince turned to face the god once again. The entity still retained his monstrous form. "I didn't return _myself_, I had help."

"From whom?"

"From the ones whose lives you mercilessly shattered piece by piece!"

The god smiled. "Oh. I assume you mean my children. Pests, they are. I'll be sure to deal with them once I kill you again. And _this _time you won't be brought back."

The Prince spun his sword in his hand, doing his best to intimidate the god. "I won't have to be brought back. Because I'm stronger now, and you'll be the one being knocked into Repentance!"

"Hmph. Stubborn, idiotic, fool. You never learn your lesson. Fine! If I must kill you again! So be it!"

In a repeat of the start of the last battle, the god of time lunged forward striking his massive scythe at the Prince. Who just as last time, blocked the attack. The Prince scolded himself internally for a brief second for not moving, for he was sure that he would be blown back by the weapon. But—as he blocked the attack he felt a surge shoot through his legs. And his limbs became as heavy as steel. The blow was still powerful but it was bearable, and he wasn't flung back like a feather in the midst of a hurricane.

The god of time's eyes bucked out as he noticed the Prince stood his ground. He instantly became frustrated, for it was a disgrace to have a human be able to bear the strike of a god. Retaliating, he brought his fist around to the head of the Prince who simultaneously ducked the attempt and back flipped to a safer point.

"Impressive!" The god snarled. "But you still won't be able to defeat me! You need to understand this! I _am _a god! I _am _immortal!"

"Nothing is immortal you fool! I learned that fighting your children! Some beings just tend to be more powerful than others, placing them in a false state of reality that they cannot be defeated. But I will show you that today! I will show you that now you face your superior!"

The god roared and swung his scythe in front of him. A massive black orb of light shot forth and at the Prince. Who side-flipped the projectile. As quickly as the Prince dodged the assault, the god bounded forward once again. This time extending his foot. The hit was successful and sent the Prince spiraling into the wall. But the god didn't hesitate, he leapt to the Prince and began to unleash a flurry and punches to the Prince's chest.

Each punch was a horrible pain for the Prince, but he could feel his chest tightening and hardening as each blow followed the other. The pain was still very much evident, but his body was configuring itself to handle the blows. The Prince felt relieved as the pain began to recede and he gained enough strength to raise his arm and knock the god aside with the blunt side of his blade.

The god was gasping terribly, and his voice was raspy. "_You_! How did you get so powerful? No mortal has even withstood an attack from me and lived! Yet you managed to strike me! I don't understand this! _I am all powerful_!"

The Prince stood and checked his chest. It was sore and there were several bruises, but nothing else. He met eyes with the disheveled god. "You don't understand because you won't accept the fact that you are not 'all powerful'! This is your time! Your time to be destroyed! Your time to be killed! You're time to be punished! You will now face the same pain and anguish you inflicted on all those poor people!"

The god remained silent and regained his footing. His head was bowed and he began to mutter something. The Prince leaned forward to try and hear and merely shouted at the god when his attempts were futile. The god responded: "No Prince. It is you who don't understand."

The ground suddenly began to rumble violently. The Prince was knocked backward but caught himself with his arms. The god continued to speak: "You don't understand how powerful I am. I AM THE VERY FOUNDATIONS OF EARTH AND TIME ITSELF! I CONTROL EVERYTHING! HOW DARE YOU EXPEC TO ME TO FALL AND ACCEPT DEFEAT SO EASILY!"

A sphere of black static began to encircle the god as he roared. Trails of sparks began to breech forth from the sphere and find their paths among the trembling walls. They sizzled and cackled violently as they took root upon the many layers of the throne room. The heat in the room seemed to rise, and the Prince found himself slowly retreating.

The god of time, the Prince noticed, had begun to levitate in the sphere, and the orb itself was slowly rising into the air. As it neared the ceiling, golden shambles began to fall seemingly out of nowhere. They made huge recesses as they pounded the shuttering ground.

"You mad man!" The Prince hollered, his voice was muffled amidst the vibrations shockwaving through the castle. "What are you doing!"

The god's voice was considerably amplified. "You Prince, have angered me for the last time. I have _never_ shown my full strength to anyone. Let alone a human. Feel honored as you witness my true form!"

The sphere blackened, and the Prince's stomach turned on itself. He couldn't possibly fathom what was about to occur, and it irked him to know that. However, his attention briefly diverted as he quickly dodged a falling slab of gold. His only hope for the moment, was to escape.

He quickly spun around and ran through the throne room entrance. It had become partially blocked by the dismembered materials of the castle, but there had been just enough room for him to slide through. The outside hall had become broken and the falling sections of the castle were strewn about it. In almost a daze, the Prince dashed down the corridor. Dodging falling masses of gold and climbing over the pieces already embedded into the ground. He ran on instinct and memory, not knowing exactly where the entrance to the palace was. The Prince rounded another corner and found a staircase leading down. He knew he was only level with the entrance, but he hadn't enough time to run back. Stumbling, he made his way down the stairs.

The Prince cursed as he found himself in the cellar. It was huge, obviously amassing the entire bottom level of the castle. The cages were mostly empty, and when occupied were filled with the dead bodies of several women who the Prince could tell were attractive when they were alive.

_Damn that god. I'll kill him for all you women._ The Prince thought of Kaileena.

Above him the rumbling grew worse, and the Prince soon realized that the entire castle would cave in on him very soon if he stayed in the cellar.

"I have no time to climb back up to the higher levels. By the time I do that the castle will kill me. I have to get out through the cellar." He nervously looked about. Seeing nothing but stone walls. The cellar was dark and unwelcoming, nothing like the golden pallet of the walls upstairs. "There's no way out…at least, not an obvious one." The Prince quickly gripped his sword and ran near a corner of the cellar. The wall was rigid with no defects in it. Cursing, the Prince moved to another corner. Same, to another, it was just as sturdy. Abandoning the corners he began to search sporadically along the walls. His instability increasing as the breakings in the castle seemed to get louder and fiercer. The Prince coughed as pieces of dusty rock began to fall from the cellar ceiling. The cellar was beginning to break. He had to hurry.

Finally, he found what he was searching for. A deep crack was situated in the wall. It wasn't very large, but it's location in the center of wall would be enough. Pulling on his sword, the Prince took a deep breath, reared back and heaved forth his blade with as much strength he could muster. The weapon shattered through the wall and a gush of water quickly rushed in.

"Not exactly where I wanted it. But beggars can't be choosers." Fighting against the current, the Prince quickly dove into the opening and push forth through the water with all his might.

The Prince climbed out of the river he had inadvertently breeched. It ran along the length of the castle and eventually into a moat that encircled the structure. He felt safe, for it was several yards away from the palace and he had a full view of it, and he gaped at what he saw.

The castle had become encircled in the same black orb of thunder as the god. What was inside the sphere he could not tell, for it was pitch black. But there was an odd pulsating emanating from it. The Prince, it seemed, had gotten out of the castle just in time.

"What am I about to face?" He thought aridly.

_Prince…_

_What? What is this? A voice?_

_Prince…it's me…_

_Me? Kai? Kaileena! You're not dead?_

_I was, almost. Remember I told you that when you nearly killed me on the Island of Time that I used the surrounding sands to preserve my life force?_

_Ah! So you used that trick again?_

_Yes, the castle is abundant with sands. But, you saved me._

_What? How?_

_This trick will not work unless my body stays intact. But I couldn't revive myself as long as my father was still present. So I was trapped, but luckily you came back and got him to immerse himself in that—thing. He was distracted enough for me to turn my body into the sands and teleport somewhere else._

_Where are you now?_

_Behind you._

The Prince spun around and smiled with he saw the tired looking figure of his love. Her skin was filtered with dirt and her clothes were filled with dried blood. She stayed all the more beautiful to him.

"Why do that?" He scolded. "Just tell me that you're here."

"I did not want to frighten you. I thought that if I just tapped you on your shoulder you might strike me in franticness." The Prince knew she was right. He looked down to see that her hands were empty.

"Where are your swords?" The Prince asked.

"They are in the castle and are most likely destroyed now. I would've taken them with me but it's very difficult. I can transport myself with that power, but to transport things other than myself is a different matter. Don't you think I would've gotten you out of there had I the ability?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. Luckily I managed to get out on my own."

Kaileena quickly looked at the giant black abyss surrounding the castle. "Do you know what that is?" She asked the Prince, who shook his head.

"No, I supposed you would know. He said that it would be his 'true form'. I assume it is nothing short of powerful."

Kaileena noticed the Pirnce's glowing blade. "A gift from my siblings, huh?"

"Yes."

The Prince and Kaileena were suddenly knocked back as an explosive invisible wave burst forth and knocked them to the ground. The entire island began to shudder and darken as the gigantic black orb began to expand.

"It's happening! Get ready Prince!" Kaileena screamed. Almost as if on cue a giant extension pierced through the side of the orb, of what type was indistinguishable. It was followed by another on the opposite side. Two more extensions stretched forth from the bottom.

"Arms and legs." The Prince said calmly. "I think I know what you're father's true from is."

Just then a head extended from the top of the orb. It was huge, and covered in what seemed to be snaky tentacles. The arms and legs of the beast became more defined, fingers began to form, each as wide as the Prince himself. Though much longer. The even lines of muscles began to show, as well as thick veins that covered the beast. The last thing to materialize, were two pale eyes. A monstrous, gigantic Dahaka stood in front of them.

"My father _is _a Dahaka!" Kaileena screamed. "That's where he got the idea for them! He is one himself!"

The Prince was sweating profusely and his bones seemed to become as rigid as if he grew several decades older. "How are we supposed to defeat that?"

Kaileena placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. After all, he's just a god." The Prince wondered how she managed to smirk as she said that. But her faith renewed him. He smiled as well. "Yes, that is all he is."

The Dahaka roared as it clapped its massive hands together, sending another piercing shockwave across the island. The Prince raised his sword in defense, which created a small golden veil of light that protected Kaileena and him from getting thrown back. The force still caused them to get pushed back a few yards however.

"We must find a way to reach him." Kaileena said. "But how can we? His shockwave keep knocking us back and I doubt that striking him with your sword will kill him."

The Prince shook his head. "No, a strike will kill him. It just has to be in the right place."

Kaileena glanced back at the Dahaka. "And where, perhaps, is the right place?"

Her lover merely walked forward a bit and pointed his blade high at the Dahaka's face.

"That black section, where his eyes are. Every point on the Dahaka is armored in some way shape or form. Except for the small areas were his eyes are. I believe that if we can manage to strike that area with this sword, it will kill him once and for all."

"It's not that simple Prince. Suppose your idea does work, we still have to figure out how to get up to his eye level. His entire girth is nearly taking up the whole island."

"True, but I don't think he knows where we are just yet. That's why he's doing those random shockwave attacks. In hopes of just killing us, or at least flushing us out of our hiding place. We have a little time to figure out how to restrain him so I can reach his eyes."

"_Restrain_ him? How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Can't you use your power or something?"

"My power isn't enough! At least—not now."

"What does that mean?"

"He's too strong right now. But if we were to weaken him a bit. I may be able to restrain him using my power. And now that I think about it. This island is full of time energy. While you are weakening him, I can be storing up as much power as I can get from the island."

"So we have a plan?"

"If you can weaken him first."

"Fine, I'll do that." The Prince spun his sword between his hands and sped forth towards the monster. It still roared and pelted random areas with bursts of shockwaves whenever it could. As he neared, the Prince quickly tried to assess all his possible strategies. The easy thing to do would be to start at the bottom and work his way up. The god would also be at a disadvantage if the Prince was so low to the ground. His body became heated with adrenaline as he proceeded.

The beast seemed to gain even more height as he got closer, and it soon directed its attention back in the general area of the Prince. It widened its limbs to it's full arm span, and the Prince prepared himself to guard against another shockwave, but instead of clapping it's hands together, massive balls of black flame conjured in the monster's palms. With a roar it threw them fiercely at the land below him.

The resulting explosion knocked the Prince off his feet and back a few yards before he could regain his footing. _He's getting impatient._ The Prince thought. _And now I've got another thing to worry about._ The Prince was referring to the black flame that had engulfed the entire forest and was spreading. He stood and proceeded towards the monster once again, hoping Kaileena's concentration hadn't been broken.

At last he reached the base of the god Dahaka and the Prince still had remained unnoticed. The powerful entity had now resorted to more drastic measures. Not only was it firing shockwaves and flames but it had now begun to slam generated tendrils on either sides of the island. The continent would be destroyed if the Dahaka kept its pace, the Prince decided.

The young warrior had gotten ready to strike the monster in its ankle when a deep voice bellowed across the continent.

_WHERE ARE YOU PRINCE! I CAN FEEL YORU PRESCENCE! DO NOT THINK I WILL LET YOU ESCAPE! _

The voice was the most ominous the Prince had ever heard from the God of Time. Yet he comforted in the assurance that the god still didn't know his location. Taking a breath he leapt forward and struck the beast across it's ankle before somersault out of sight.

The yelped in a grotesque screech before stomping his foot hard to the ground. The Prince grabbed on to a tree to keep his footing. The god Dahaka roared again.

_CURSE YOU PRINCE! I'LL FIND YOU! YOU WERE JUST HERE!_

More shockwaves and fireballs. Each kept missing their mark, and luckily Kaileena seemed to be positioned too far away to be hit by the projectiles. The Prince felt it was rather odd that the Dahaka chose to hit every spot except just under him. The Prince would've surely been killed if the Dahaka decided to fire in its own area.

"If he's so confused about where we are why don't we just leave on our ship now?" He sighed, knowing that this was a very impossible possibility. He watched the Dahaka carefully. Just a few more moments and he would be able to attack again. The remaining ankle would be his next target. The Prince smiled when he noticed that the already damaged ankle was oozing black blood and shining a bright gold. As long as the wound remained evident he still had hope that this monster could be defeated.

But—suddenly, it didn't seem as easy. The strength and drive he had was slowly starting to fade away. His limbs were become lighter and eventually limper. He leaned against a tree and began sliding down the length of it as a yawn escaped.

"What is this sudden weakness?" His head slumped to the side just in time to notice a fully bloomed flower revert to a weakened weed. "It was drained of its strength…what's draining it?" He looked up at the gregarious Dahaka, it was still pelting bolts of fire. Even the black fire that had engulfed many of the continent's trees seemed tame.

"Then what's draining…?" The Prince paused as the flower erupted into a pile of glowing sands and swept swiftly out of sight as if being called by something. "It's Kaileena!" He exclaimed weakly. "Her sand absorption is draining everything in the forest including…me…" He collapsed to the ground.

_Prince! Prince!_ Kaileena called desperately. _Prince! Answer me! Where are you? Surely he couldn't have been hit? Prince! Prince! Please answer!_

Silence.

Panicking, Kaileena quickly halted her absorbing process and sped forward in the same direction as the Prince. She knew that he had a special life force of sand that she could feel, most humans do, that was how she could sense his presence on her island. Though the exact locations of a person remain a mystery to her. As she neared the Dahaka's attacks were getting even more ferocious, they still consisted of the same projectiles, but her threw them more swiftly and in greater number. The black fire engulfing the whole island was starting to take effect as well—Kaileena was having trouble breathing.

Kaileena dwelled on the thought that she would soon sense his sand energy. If he still was alive, she would be able to sense his—sands…it occurred to her.

_That's right! It's been in front of me all along! The Prince does have sand! If I'm draining the island it's probably draining his strength to. I have to find him!_

A smoldering tree tilted and fell just in front of her. She leapt backward just in time to avoid the collision and continued. Things were going very wrong. If the Prince remained stationary he could easily be hit by one of her father's attacks, even worse, be seen by her father. The fire was making it very difficult to traverse the forest because of the dark haze it was creating, Kaileena still also had no idea if the Prince kept going in this direction or made a detour.

Kaileena stopped upon feeling hopelessness.

"Running around frantically won't help. I'm better off relinquishing some of the Sand I absorbed. Hopefully some will reach him in time." Her grasped both her shoulders with the respective opposite hands, kneeled to the ground and began concentrating. With a deep breath she began to open her mind to the surroundings. The trees, the ground, the rivers, lakes, and she pictured the Prince as well hoping that the Sands would reach out to him. When her veins seemed to tighten she knew that it was happening.

_AH-HA! THE PRINCE! _She heard the Dahaka call. Kaileena quickly opened her eyes and screamed as a towering palm enveloped her.

_WHAT? _The Dahaka cried in disbelief. _YOU? YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? YOU JUST DON'T DIE WILL YOU MY DAUGHTER? _

His grip was impenetrable and just being engrossed in it made Kaileena feel as if she would shatter at any moment.

_HMMM…MAYBE THIS IS FOR THE BETTER. TELL ME, WHERE IS YOUR LOVER KAILEENA?_

She swallowed spit in an effort to breathe. "I'll—never—tell—you."

_MOST PREDICTABLE. KAILEENA, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING NOW. YOU'VE LOST. I HAVE YOU IN MY GRASP. WITH YOU IN DANGER THE PRINCE WILL SUCCUMB TO ANY OF MY WISHES. I HAVE POWER WITH YOU. YOU JUST SEEM TO HAVE THAT CONTROL WITH MEN. THAT'S WHY I ADMIRE YOU THE MOST. YOU GIVE POWER TO THE MEN THAT CONTROL YOU, AND THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE YOU WILL DO ANYTHING. I THINK YOU HAVE THE PRINCE HIS POWER IN THAT HE CONTROLLED YOU._

"He—didn't—control—me! He—loved—me! There's—a—difference!

_IS THER REALLY? ARIA BELIEVED I LOVED HER, SO I WAS ABLE TO CONTROL HER. YOU AND THE PRINCE CONTROL EACH OTHER, YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM, AS HE WOULD FOR YOU. THAT'S CONTROL MY DEAR. NO WAY TO SLICE IT. BUT MAYBE IT ISN'T AS MUCH LOVE AS IT IS CONTROL. I MEAN…IF HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH. WHERE IS HE NOW? NOT PROTECTING YOU I'M SURE._

Although it killed her to do it, Kaileena didn't respond. The god was trying to control her mind. Which surely wasn't going to work. She also couldn't risk telling him that she was the reason the Prince was currently immobile, otherwise she would renew his spirit and have him firing and stomping on every shrub of land he could find.

She looked around her. Being suspended high in the air gave her a view of the entire island. The beautiful utopia that had existed previously now was the solidified form of disparity. The black flames left the island looking desolate, the rivers had blackened, the sky was dark, and the massive palace had been destroyed. By now if that Sands were going to reach the Prince they would've. But she saw nor sense any sight of him. She hated to believe it, and it left a lump a throat just to think it. But she had possibly killed the Prince, and now her father was going to kill her. Hope was lost, and she had tried her best.

_YOU'RE LOOKING TROUBLED. I GUESS YOU LOVER IS ALREADY DEAD AND YOU DO NOT WISH TO TELL ME._

"Don't—jump—to—conclusions." Her chest was in pain from the tight confines of her father's grasp. "I'm—just—saddened—at—what—has—happened—to—the—island." She lied.

_REALLY? I GUESS YOU DID LIKE THIS LAND AFTER ALL. YOU SHOULD, YOUR MOTHER DID. I THE NIGHT I SLEPT WITH HER I SHOWED HER VISIONS OF THIS LAND. HER PITIFUL HUMAN MIND DIDN'T QUESTION HOW I ENABLED THE VISIONS, SHE JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW I WOULD GET HER TO PARADISE. I TOLD HER THAT IF SHE STAYED AS BEAUTIFUL AS SHE WAS SHE WOULD GET TO COME HERE. AND I WASN'T LYING. SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HUMAN WOMAN I HAD EVER COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH AFTER ARIA AND EVIA'S MOTHER. I WOULD'VE BROUGHT HER HERE. BUT SHE BECAME PREGNANT, AND UGLY. SO I STAYED WITH HER FOR THOSE SEVERAL MONTHS. SHE WENT ON AND ON ABOUT HOW PRETTY THE CHILD WOULD BE AND SHE WANTED TO GIVE YOU A GIFT WHEN YOU CAME. WHEN SHE HAD A GIRL I WAS ELATED. FOR MY PERSONAL REASONS. SHE GAVE ME THAT DISSHELVED RAG YOU'RE WERAING NOW AND TOLD ME IT WAS A SYMBOL OF HER LOVE FOR YOU. BUT SHE WAS UGLY NOW, AND USED, SO I MURDERED HER. AND TOOK YOU TO THIS ISLAND. I SHOULD'VE KILLED BOTH OF YOU! _

"YOU SHOULD'VE!" A voice screamed that made Kaileena yelp with joy. The Prince came trumpeting out of the forest, vigorously slicing every part of the Dahaka's legs he could reach. The beast roared loudly and formed a black ball of flame in his free hand.

"NOW KAILEENA!" He yelled. Taking the command Kaileena summoned all her strength and groped her Sands around her father. He froze in place.

_WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

"Taking—revenge—you—sick—demon!" Kaileena boomed. "Go—Prince!"

"GLADLY!" With memories of all the victims of this in his mind he stabbed his sword in the leg of the Dahaka. Using it as a makeshift bar he pulled himself up against the leg using the sword, and then vaulted upward pulling in the sword with him. When he reached a new height he stabbed the sword back into the flesh once again. Then when with a yell he vaulted upward once again, and once again taking the sword with him before placing it at a new length.

The Dahaka was shaking as he cringed at the pain and was trying to break free from Kaileena's control.

_HOW? HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU! HOW CAN I BE RESTARINED BY YOU'RE--! _He stopped, for he turned to look at Kaileena, who was surrounded by the luminescent images of Evia, Aria, Decquaris, and Arlyn, all were focusing their strength. The Dahaka roared once again, illusion or not Kaileena was gaining the strength to subdue him, and the Prince had now vaulted to his shoulders.

"I can make it from here!" He yelled ominously to the Dahaka. "God of Time! I bet you are in disbelief of what is about to happen to you! For you seem to think that what makes you a god is the amount of strength you possess, or how immortal you claim yourself to be! But as you can see! All these factors matter not. For you are stronger than me! Yet I'm am about to outmatch you! You are more immortal than I am! Yet I am about to kill you! What makes you a god is the drive you have in your heat to protect others, had you protected anyone in your life, maybe it would be you killing me today. But it isn't! And I hope you think about that as the other 'gods' do as they wish with your soul! This is for all of the women you took advantage off, all the people you caused pain." Tears were in the Prince's eyes. "Everyone you hurt! Die!" He vaulted upward and struck his sword in the black unarmored abyss of the Dahaka's eyes, the god of time roared for one last time as his soul was thrown into a blazing den of fire.

The fire had stopped, and the sky was significantly brighter. Kaileena and the Prince were holding hands, making their way to where they hoped their boat would still be. They both were filthy, battered and beaten looking, yet they couldn't have felt any better.

"All this is over." The Prince said.

"I know." Kaileena responded happily. "But I think you'd be use to this feeling of finality by now. You saved your people from the Sands, and you saved from my Dahaka and my castle. Now you've just defeated a god. Ha ha, is there anything you can't do?"

The Prince smiled. "Yes, stay out of trouble." The both laughed, then stopped when they reached the part in the river where their boat—of lack thereof—was. It had now been reduced to mere powders of lumber and dirt.

"Well, guess we got a job on our hands." The Prince said.

"Guess so."

"Kaileena?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question. If the Dahaka's are what maintained time's balance, now that their all gone, how will the earth remain intact?"

"I truly don't know. But my father wasn't the only god. I'm sure the others will construct a way of solving the problem, if not, well—if not. We can't keep trying to solve everything, sometimes we just have to let time work out everything else. If it's destiny for the world to be alright, then it will be. Let's right now just take a break, and build this ship, relaxing is something we deserve that we haven't done in a long time."

"Your right," he said suddenly more smoothly. His fingers began playing about the securities of her clothing. "And when we build the boat, let's do something else we deserve that we haven't done in a long time."

"Prince…"

**A/N: Okay, that's it. I took so long writing because between high school and extra-curricular activities I just didn't have the time. I'm only getting this done now because it's right before Thanksgiving break and I don't really have work. I didn't spell check (of course) so I hope it doesn't take too much away. And again, I hoped you all really liked it 'cause I wanted to make a solid ending. So thanks for reading it, and review for the final chapter of this story! (Please!)**


End file.
